


Le ciel n'est pas vide

by Alionouchka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Non-Chronological, Pining, Romance, Self-Harm, Some one-sided Hoshiumi/Hinata, Thoughts about rape/non-con, implied animal death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionouchka/pseuds/Alionouchka
Summary: Sur un terrain, sur une corniche escarpée, en regardant la mer avec un sourire, Hoshiumi lui avait toujours semblé sur le point de s’envoler. Mais soudain, l’évidence s’imposa dans toute sa nudité et sa cruauté : c’était déjà fait. Il s’était envolé et Hirugami ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le rattraper.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Le ciel n'est pas vide

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans ce que j’ai fini par nommer « la fic de l’enfer ».
> 
> Au début, elle devait exister pour me permettre de « me détendre » après avoir écrit ma fic Kita / Miya Atsumu qui était un peu trop intense. 
> 
> J’avais affirmé à ma sœur : « Celle-là ne fera pas plus de 5000 mots, c’est sûr ! »… Résultat, j’en ressors vannée et insatisfaite, comme jamais. L’écrire a été vraiment très douloureux, d’autant plus que je mettais, au fur et à mesure, un peu trop de moi-même dans Hirugami (pauvre petit, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de lui ?). Et c’est devenu ce texte beaucoup trop sombre mais heureusement pas totalement désespéré ! 
> 
> Mais vous savez ce que c’est : j’y ai ai dépensé trop de temps et d’énergie. Et il ne sera pas dit que j’aurai fait tout ça pour rien ! Alors je la poste finalement, malgré toutes ses imperfections. 
> 
> Merci encore infiniment à ma sœur qui m’a encouragée (en ricanant quand même au fur et à mesure qu’elle voyait cette histoire grandir, de façon démesurée) ! 
> 
> J’ai bien sûr l’espoir secret qu’elle vous plaira quand même !

\- Hoshiumi, j’aimerais te parler d’un truc.

_Waouh c’est vertigineux d’employer le mot truc pour parler de ça non ? Ça n’annonce rien de bon pour ce que j’ai à lui dire._

\- Oui ?

\- Non, il vaut mieux que ça attende la fin du tournoi plutôt.

_La trouille, crasse, poisseuse, si familière. Merde. Et puis est-ce que ce n’est pas le pire teasing de l’univers ? Franchement !_

\- Comme tu préfères.

C’était peut-être le bus. A chaque fois qu’Hirugami le prenait, pour partir en compétition, en stage, ou même pour affronter une autre équipe en match d’entraînement, il avait toujours cette même impression de s’évader un temps de la réalité. Partir, c’était comme s’ouvrir une infinité de possibilités, découvrir un monde neuf, le voir ou le faire basculer brusquement. Ces trajets n’étaient jamais banals pour lui. Ils étaient toujours emplis d’espoir et d’excitation à l’aller, comme ce jour-là, parfois plein de frustration, de tristesse et de colère au retour, mais ils étaient surtout pleins d’Hoshiumi à côté le lui, son corps dans une troublante proximité avec le sien. Et même si le regard d’Hoshiumi était souvent dirigé vers dehors, vers le ciel, le menton négligemment appuyé contre sa main, c’était bien assez pour lui donner l’impression que l’univers devenait soudain plus intense et précieux. 

Alors c’est vrai, il s’était sûrement un peu emballé alors qu’ils pénétraient enfin dans Tokyo. C’était peut-être le vertige de l’immensité de la ville, des immeubles autour de lui ? Ou alors cela faisait déjà assez longtemps qu’il attendait, non ? Depuis qu’Hirugami avait réalisé ce qu’il ressentait, et ce n’avait pas été si facile que ça à accepter, il avait fallu apprivoiser l’idée, apprendre à gérer le poids quotidien que cela créait dans sa poitrine, et plus le temps passait, la frustration que cela engendrait. Il devait résister, bien trop souvent maintenant, à toucher Hoshiumi. Il avait violemment envie de coller sa main à la sienne, comme à ce moment dans le bus, quand elles lui paraissaient si proches, (ça serait bête de ne pas aller un peu plus loin après tout) et de sentir cette douceur qu’il s’imaginait, cette chaleur. Il se disait que peut-être, avec cette assurance et cette sérénité qu’il voyait si souvent dans ses gestes, Hoshiumi recouvrirait ensuite sa main de la sienne. Il crevait aussi d’envie d’effleurer sa joue du bout du doigt, de poser sa main sur ses épaules, pour les faire ensuite glisser autour de son corps et le serrer dans les bras. Et depuis peu, il devait aussi faire face à des idées plus inavouables encore, qui le faisaient horriblement rougir quand il y pensait, sans qu’il sache quand les choses avaient pu basculer ainsi dans son esprit. Avoir seize ans, c’était vraiment flippant parfois – souvent. 

Il aurait aimé qu’il y ait un entraînement possible pour ça, pour savoir quoi dire exactement, la possibilité d’être sûr de ne pas se planter, au moins totalement. Plus il réfléchissait aux mots qu’il pourrait employer, et plus toutes les options auxquelles il songeait lui paraissaient plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Mais il fallait faire un choix : Hirugami n’était pas du genre à improviser et le répit qu’il s’était lui même octroyé ne serait pas bien long. Ou alors peut-être qu’Hoshiumi oublierait l’existence de cette hypothétique conversation à venir ? Mais Hirugami en avait-il vraiment envie ? Pas sûr. Parce que ça aurait montré qu’Hoshiumi n’écoutait pas vraiment ce qu’il disait et puis parce qu’il était temps de se libérer enfin de ce poids qui lui restait sur la poitrine, et qui, ironiquement, datait du moment où Hoshiumi lui en avait ôté un autre, bien plus douloureux. Un prêté pour un rendu… Mais ce nouveau fardeau n’avait rien à voir avec l’ancien. Il était bien plus agréable à vivre, parce qu’il oscillait entre cette pesanteur et une incroyable sensation d’excitation et de légèreté. Parce qu’il était plein d’espoir aussi. Après tout, Hoshiumi ne lui avait jamais confié le moindre intérêt de ce type pour qui que ce soit d’autre. Et parce que malgré les craintes et tous les désirs enfouis, il le rendait heureux. 

Parce que ce jour où il avait pris ses quartiers dans son cœur, celui où on lui avait dit : tu peux aimer ce que tu veux, pas forcément ce qu’on attend de toi, le premier moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour appliquer ce conseil avait été de l’aimer, lui, d’en tomber amoureux.

xxx

\- Là ce sera un endroit parfait, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c’est toi qui t’y connais.

\- Une clairière, ça lui laissera la place de s’envoler mais sans avoir trop de ciel autour de lui. Ça pourrait l’étourdir après tout ce temps passé au sol.

\- Moi le ciel ne me paraît jamais assez grand. Mais je ne suis pas un oiseau.

_Bien sûr que si, tu l’es._

Hirugami posa la petite cage au sol et se mit à ratisser les fourrés alentour, pour chasser les éventuels prédateurs qui pourraient s’y dissimuler. 

Quand il avait recueilli l’alouette blessée, il n’avait pas voulu avoir trop d’espoir. Ce n’était pas le premier oiseau abîmé dont il s’occupait et il avait l’habitude de les voir mourir, souvent, malgré tous ses efforts pour les soigner et leur donner l’envie de s’envoler à nouveau. Et à chaque fois qu’il échouait, c’était une infime partie de son cœur qui mourait avec eux. Cela lui rappelait cruellement qu’il n’était pas à la hauteur, et que le désir de vivre n’était pas quelque chose de si facile à conserver et entretenir parfois. Mais la petite alouette semblait avoir fait le bon choix et elle avait survécu à cette sensation d’être prisonnière, qu’au-delà de la blessure physique, les oiseaux sauvages, bien trop souvent, ne semblaient pas supporter. 

Il avait pu la montrer fièrement à Hoshiumi qui était venu passer le week-end chez lui, pour la première fois. Depuis ce jour où ils avaient parlé, il s’était installé une sorte d’évidence entre eux et ils partageaient à présent ces longs entraînements qu’ils faisaient avant seuls, chacun de leur côté. La blessure avait cicatrisé mais on distinguait encore les marques rouges sur le dessus de sa main et elles lui rappelaient douloureusement et agréablement ce moment.

Hoshiumi ne s’était pas attardé longtemps auprès de l’oiseau, trop attiré par le terrain sur herbe qu’il y avait dans le jardin et où l’on pouvait même jouer pieds nus, au printemps, quand l’herbe était grasse. Il y avait toujours un membre de la famille qui y traînait, disponible pour faire des passes, ou rattraper un service. Hoshiumi avait décrété qu’Hirugami avait trop de chance, que lui n’avait qu’un grand frère qui faisait du basket et que quand ils jouaient ensemble, ils devaient alterner chacun des sports, une fois sur deux. Hirugami devait reconnaître que ce terrain en plein air lui plaisait plus que l’exiguïté du gymnase, dans lequel, il avait parfois l’impression d’étouffer.

Hirugami n’avait pas envie de se montrer ingrat. La vie l’avait incontestablement gâté, mais parfois, il s’interrogeait tout de même sur cette fameuse chance. Personne n’en doutait à la maison. Tout comme personne ne doutait du fait qu’il aime le volley. La passion s’était transmise si naturellement à leurs autres enfants que ses parents pensaient qu’il en était de même avec lui. Et ils ne pensaient pas à mal quand il pointaient ses manquements et ses erreurs du doigt, avec un ton de spécialiste, qu’Hirugami aurait aimé un peu plus tendre et familier. 

Mais c’est vrai qu’en ce qui concernait le volley, il avait tout, comparé à Hoshiumi qui n’avait rien, à part sa volonté inébranlable. Car malgré toutes les balles mal réceptionnées, les services ratés, Hoshiumi continuait, s’acharnait, sans hésiter une seconde. Et sa détermination insensée était contagieuse. Hirugami savait qu’il n’avait plus le droit d’abandonner, ni même d’y songer, tant qu’il l’aurait à ses côtés. Il avait retrouvé une forme de plaisir au volley, à pouvoir ainsi le contempler, à et découvrir aussi, chaque jour un peu plus depuis qu’ils s’étaient rapprochés, sa droiture et sa gentillesse discrètes.

Hirugami replaça l’oiseau dans sa cage et rejoignit Hoshiumi sur le terrain. Ils commencèrent à jouer contre Shoko et Fukuro. Il appréciait ces moments en famille, surtout quand leurs parents n’étaient pas là et qu’il s’autorisaient des coups plus audacieux et à flemmarder un peu. La présence d’Hoshiumi rendait excitant ce deux contre deux. Et il eut l’impression que c’était le match le plus agréable qu’il avait joué depuis longtemps.

Quand Hirugami, à la fin d’un set, déclara qu’il arrêtait pour aller relâcher son oiseau, Hoshiumi proposa naturellement de l’accompagner. Cela rendit Hirugami heureux. Et peu importait si c’était parce que le sort de l’oiseau préoccupait Hoshiumi ou parce qu’il avait simplement envie d’être avec lui à ce moment là. Les deux lui convenaient. Le mélange des deux aurait été la combinaison parfaite. 

Ils marchèrent en silence un long moment. Seules quelques branches mortes craquaient parfois sous leurs pas. Hoshiumi n’était pas du genre bavard et Hirugami n’aimait pas troubler l’harmonie de la rumeur silencieuse de la forêt. Mais c’était un silence agréable et paisible, celui de cette complicité naissante entre eux et de l’effort partagé. Hirugami aimait que ce moment se prolonge et il était aussi en quête, consciencieusement, de l’endroit idéal. 

Il adorait marcher en forêt, le plus souvent avec son chien. Ils quittaient leur maison nichée à flanc de colline et ils allaient jusqu’au lac, parfois en courant. Une fois arrivé sur une petite corniche qui le surplombait, Hirugami pouvait se laisser gagner par la paix des lieux et écouter le chant des oiseaux. Il avait toujours aimé leur liberté, comme s’ils pouvaient s’élever au dessus de la vie et des soucis. Ils volaient comme si c’était normal, comme si personne ne pouvait les capturer. Mais ils chantaient tout de même, comme s’il signifiaient au monde qu’on se devait de les regarder. 

Ce jour-là, il avait laissé Miyu à la maison. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d’effrayer l’alouette une fois qu’il l’aurait libérée, et que prise de panique, elle ne se blesse de nouveau, en allant se fracasser contre un arbre. Il était avec Hoshiumi, et c’était bien mieux que son chien, et c’était bien mieux que d’être seul. Pour la première fois, il ne l’était plus. 

Quand ils débouchèrent dans cette petite clairière, Hirugami sut qu’il avait trouvé l’endroit parfait. Et qu’il était avec la personne parfaite. Il souleva le loquet de la porte et se recula entraînant Hoshiumi avec lui, à l’ombre du sous-bois, pour s’y fondre et ainsi ne pas effrayer l’oiseau tout en pouvant le contempler à loisir. Il le tint un instant par le bras et ce contact qu’il avait initié sans réfléchir, lui produisit un effet troublant, un peu comme celui qu’il avait découvert quand Hoshiumi avait pris soin de sa main blessée. 

Leurs corps étaient encore étrangement proches lorsqu’Hirugami put voir l’oiseau sortir de la cage en sautillant, picorer une graine au sol, aussi naturellement que s’il l’avait fait la veille, puis soudain dans un battement d’aile un peu affolé, s’élancer dans le ciel. Un instant, son vol lui sembla un peu fragile, comme si son corps était rouillé. Mais à chaque seconde, il gagnait en assurance. Il se posa sur une branche, quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son vol et de disparaître. Le cœur d’Hirugami se serra brusquement d’autant plus que la main d’Hoshiumi avait serré son poignet au même moment. Il se sentait étreint par un bonheur douloureux, la satisfaction et le regret d’avoir accompli ce qu’il devait. C’était juste cette sensation si ambiguë de contempler un oiseau dans le ciel même si cela l’éloignait de nous à tout jamais. 

Les yeux toujours levés vers le ciel, Hirugami constata que le soleil commençait à devenir bas et il annonça qu’il fallait se dépêcher de rentrer pour éviter de devoir faire une partie du trajet de nuit dans la forêt. Il se mirent en route. Hoshiumi déclara : 

\- Je crois que je vais me laisser pousser les cheveux, ça me donnera l’impression de me faire pousser des ailes moi aussi.

_Les ailes des oiseaux ne poussent pas en réalité. Mais peut-être que toi tu pourrais y arriver._

\- Moi aussi j’aimerais bien les avoir plus longs.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Mes parents disent que ce n’est pas pratique pour le volley.

\- Tu as quinze ans Hirugami, tu ne crois pas qu’il serait temps que tu fasses ce que tu désires vraiment.

\- Tu as raison. 

_Je crois que ce que je désire vraiment c’est t’aimer._

Alors qu’ils progressaient à travers les arbres, Hirugami avait les yeux fixés sur le dos d’Hoshiumi devant lui et il se demandait jusqu’où il allait l’emmener. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa propre main et, étonné, il constata que les cicatrices lui paraissaient moins rouges que le matin même. Il repensa à l’alouette. Depuis qu’il avait rencontré Hoshiumi il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le retrouver dans chaque oiseau qu’il voyait. Mais celui qu’il venait de libérer, c’était peut être bien lui-même cette fois-ci.

xxx

En entrant à l’université, Hirugami vécut le fait de ne plus passer tout son temps avec Hoshiumi et de découvrir de nouvelles personnes comme une libération. La vie tokyoïte, les soirées étudiantes au cours desquelles il s’enivrait plus que de raison, parfois même dans les bras d’une fille, lui semblaient enfin être enfin la solution qu’il avait tant cherchée et il se demandait pourquoi il n’y avait pas pensé avant. Il pouvait enfin avoir l’esprit occupé par autre chose que les souvenirs harcelants, réels et imaginaires, d’Hoshiumi et Hinata.

Mais les journées de cours étaient souvent pénibles après, autant que les conversations qu’il devait avoir avec ses conquêtes, une fois qu’il avait dessaoulé, pour leur expliquer qu’il avait fait juste ça comme ça et qu’il n’avait pas forcément envie de recommencer. Il comprit assez rapidement les limites de ce remède qui ne pouvait lui redonner l’impression d’être vraiment vivant. Mais il continuait, même s’il savait que cette envie d’ivresse n’était qu’une nouvelle forme de solitude, une nouvelle image de sa frustration. Et puis de toute façon, il ne ne savait plus comment faire autrement. Il était trop habitué à ces solutions illusoires qui faisaient plus de mal que de bien. 

Il continuait aussi parce qu’il avait un besoin frénétique d’oubli. Et les messages d’Hoshiumi ne l’aidaient pas. Chacun d’entre eux lui faisait un violent pincement au cœur, dont l’intensité ne faiblissait pas. Dans les premiers temps, Hoshiumi lui en envoyait beaucoup et Hirugami y répondait, parfois de façon laconique, à cause du manque de temps, entre les cours et ses vaines tentatives d’étourdissement. Mais il restait familier presque comme malgré lui, par habitude. Une part de lui gardait l’envie d’en recevoir encore, de découvrir avec plaisir ses smileys mécontents quand il le taquinait, de garder intacte leur complicité. Il voulait encore regarder vivre Hoshiumi, toucher des doigts sa pureté, essayer de la saisir. Il voulait ressentir encore cet étrange bonheur qui le frôlait parfois, furtivement, même s’il avait déjà les couleurs délavées de la nostalgie et d’éternels regrets. 

Mais ce désir, bien trop souvent, était trouble, teinté d’une curiosité malsaine et d’une crainte féroce. Hoshiumi lui disait tout, avec sincérité et il se demandait ce qui se passerait quand il lui confierait aussi des choses qu’il n’avait pas envie d’entendre. Plus le temps passait et plus cette angoisse grandissait. Bientôt, devenue une terreur étouffante, elle avait pris toute la place. La distance créait un manque douloureux et hurlant et teintait cette peur d’amertume et d’une rancœur jalouse sans réel objet. Hirugami n’était plus sûr de pouvoir supporter toute cette noirceur en lui. 

Leur relation avait toujours été basée sur la confiance, le soutien indéfectible et la complicité. Il avait brisé le premier pilier à coup de poings. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux. Il suffisait d’être méthodique et d’accepter la douleur bien trop forte qui allait avec cet effondrement imminent. Il achèverait ainsi de tout ruiner même s’il savait qu’ainsi, il se condamnait à être dépossédé de ce qu’il avait de plus précieux, et même de tout ce qu’il était, ce qui le remplissait, l’odeur des pins en été comme les effluves pestilentielle des cadavres d’oiseaux désespérés. Effacer Hoshimi en lui était le meilleur moyen de se punir, se faire souffrir, de se détruire enfin, de s’annihiler. 

Parce que même s’il gardait une façade branlante sur pieds, cette capacité à plaire, à se faire des amis, les attirant à lui par sa décontraction apparente, il ne retrouvait jamais, chez ses camarades ou ces filles auxquelles il essayait parfois de se lier, de quoi se remplir à nouveau. Jamais il ne reconnaissait cette complicité, cette sensation d’avoir trouvé quelqu’un que l’on attendait parfois sans même le savoir. Quelqu’un qui acceptait même ce que l’on voulait cacher. Quelqu’un que l’on finissait toujours par retrouver, comme si on s’était jamais quitté. Il aurait voulu quelques éclats d’Hoshiumi. Il aurait voulu juste Hoshiumi, le seul à avoir pu s’approcher suffisamment de lui pour entrapercevoir parfois, entre les doutes, les gestes inconséquents et les aveux prononcés à demi-mots, la profondeur un peu inquiétante de ce qu’il était. 

Mais il n’avait jamais été digne d’une telle amitié. Et il le prouvait, définitivement, en trahissant Hoshiumi, en salissant, avec son aigreur et son égoïsme crasses, tout ce bonheur qu’ils avaient partagé. Et c’était encore le plus douloureux : songer à Hoshiumi, toujours un peu lointain, trop sérieux et concentré pour de se lier aux autres. Et à leur relation, un peu trop exclusive, qui n’avait rien arrangé. Pouvait-il vraiment l’abandonner ? Aussi cruellement ? Alors que c’était lui déraillait, lui le seul à blâmer ? Hoshiumi devait-il vraiment payer le prix de son éternelle et abyssale nullité ?

Il n’y avait plus de retour possible. Hirugami n’arrivait même plus à être totalement sincère de toute façon. Alors il essaya d’imaginer la façon qui ferait le moins mal à Hoshiumi. Il se mit à répondre à ses messages tardivement, d’une façon qu’il souhaitait à la fois polie et froide, pour qu’Hoshiumi se décide enfin à comprendre qu’il n’y avait rien d’intéressant à le fréquenter, et qu’il s’éloigne de lui-même. Pourtant Hoshiumi persistait, lui envoyait des photos de sa nouvelle vie, comme s’il voulait qu’Hirugami le regarde encore voler. Il constata qu’il s’était coupé à nouveau les cheveux, peut-être parce qu’il n’avait plus besoin de ça pour se persuader qu’il avait des ailes ou peut-être parce qu’il ne se préoccupait plus de ce qui avait permis un temps de les lier. C’était tout ce qu’Hirugami méritait. Quand on faisait tout pour que quelque chose arrive, on ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre quand cela arrivait. 

Son obstination porta finalement ses fruits. Bientôt, les messages se firent plus rares et il put se repaître de l’idée familière qu’il avait précipité lui-même son propre abandon et causé une fois de plus ses propres souffrances. 

Quand Hoshiumi s’inscrivit sur les réseaux sociaux, alors que sa carrière commençait à décoller, Hirugami put alors se contenter de liker ses posts, se disant que ce moyen de communication tellement impersonnel leur suffirait pour achever d’installer une distance irrémédiable entre eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il gardait ce contact encore. Par lâcheté ? Pour faire croire qu’il ne l’avait pas laissé tomber ? Ou alors parce qu’il ne pouvait pas encore renoncer à vouloir savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie, avec toujours cette curiosité un peu malsaine et horriblement douloureuse ? Dans tous les cas, le résultat était le même et il s’en voulait de ne pas être capable de prendre la moindre décision irrémédiable, paralysé par ce que les autres pourraient en penser et torturé par sa propre sensibilité déplacée. Finalement, il avait gardé la souffrance que lui procurait la présence trop lointaine d’Hoshiumi dans sa vie, après en avoir expulsé tous les bonheurs qui aurait pu un peu la compenser. Encore une fois il avait brillé, accompli sa destinée minable avec une fascinante précision, et comme sans presque s’en apercevoir...

Il continuait, obsessionnellement, à faire défiler sur son portable ces selfies d’Hoshiumi avec des joueurs qu’il avait toujours admirés, avec ses différents coéquipiers, parfois des vidéos de quelques courtes séances de muscu. Mais sur son compte, il y avait surtout beaucoup de photos de paysages, de ciels plus ou moins lointains qui semblaient toujours vus d’une position élevée. Cela rappelait à Hirugami à quel point Hoshiumi volait haut à présent, bien au-dessus de lui, au-delà même de là où son regard pouvait porter.

xxx

Hoshiumi eut d’abord l’air contrarié. Peut-être parce que le rouquin de Karasuno était encore plus petit que lui. Il expliqua à Hirugami, avec un peu d’aigreur, qu’il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce passeur qu’il avait rencontré au stage, Kageyama, n’avait pas paru tant épaté que ça en le rencontrant. Hirugami rit de son air vexé, se moqua gentiment de lui, savourant au passage cette poussée d’orgueil, qui lui rappelait à quel point Hoshiumi avait évolué et pris confiance en lui à mesure qu’il était devenu fort et performant. Il aurait voulu se nourrir de la certitude que cela pourrait lui arriver à lui aussi.

Hoshiumi avait toujours aimé se mesurer à des plus grands que lui et Hirugami s’étonnait tout de même de le voir tourner son regard vers quelqu’un de plus petit, à tout point de vue. Peut-être que c’était juste parce qu’il avait peur de pouvoir être égalé. Pourtant, quand il capta la réaction d’Hoshiumu la première fois qu’il vit la courte d’Hinata et Kageyama, Hirugami eut un frisson désagréable. Peut-être que c’était pour une autre raison finalement. 

Hoshiumi était passionné mais raisonnable. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la façon sérieuse, méthodique et obstinée avec laquelle il poursuivait ses rêves. Mais la place que prit, si rapidement, cet Hinata dans son esprit n’avait rien de rationnel. Hirugami ne pouvait l’ignorer. Quand il le lui fit remarquer, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, la réaction d’Hoshiumi le crucifia. Il nia d’abord, rougit ensuite, puis partit comme s’il était un peu fâché d’avoir été pris sur le fait. 

Ses craintes diffuses se confirmèrent dès que le match contre Karasuno débuta, et l’affrontement entre Hoshiumi et Hinata aussi à travers lui. Hirugami sentit chez Hoshiumi une tension nouvelle, une excitation qu’il ne lui connaissait pas. Et même si cela ne semblait pas influer sur sa performance lors du match, Hirugami, lui, se sentit, plus que jamais, le désir d’écraser cette équipe qu’il affrontait, de contrer cet Hinata pour que rien de lui ne puisse pénétrer de leur côté du terrain, ne puisse toucher ni même éclabousser Hoshiumi. 

Quand Hinata finit par être évacué et qu’Hirugami entendit le ton pénétré avec lequel Hoshiumi s’adressa à lui à cet instant, les quelques doutes auxquels il se raccrochait encore furent balayés, comme si tous ses espoirs avaient toujours été bien trop légers et qu’un seul petit coup de vent avait finalement suffi pour les faire s’éparpiller. Alors il y avait l’adrénaline du match, et il tint encore les quelques points qu’il restait. Mais le cœur n’y était plus, il avait déjà été ratatiné, compressé puis évacué comme une vieillerie inutile. Et une fois la victoire enfin acquise, Hirugami ne put même pas se laisser aller à la satisfaction et au soulagement d’avoir fait ce qu’il devait, d’avoir honoré la confiance qu’on lui avait accordée. 

Il ne voyait qu’Hoshiumi, qui habituellement s’adressait très rarement spontanément aux personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas, aller demander aux officiels puis même au responsable de Karasuno comment Hinata allait, si ce n’était pas trop grave, s'il pourrait bientôt rejouer. 

Sur un terrain, sur une corniche escarpée, en regardant la mer avec un sourire, Hoshiumi lui avait toujours semblé sur le point de s’envoler. Mais soudain, l’évidence s’imposa dans toute sa nudité et sa cruauté : c’était déjà fait. Il s’était envolé et Hirugami ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le rattraper. Et contrairement à ce qu’il avait espéré, il n’en retirait pas le moindre petit débris de bonheur. 

Cette fois, ce fut trop, bien plus que ce qu’il pouvait supporter. Hirugami, sans prévenir personne, quitta le gymnase, fuyant la séance d’étirements. Au pire si on lui demandait, il prétexterait un besoin urgent. Ça n’aurait même pas été un mensonge, il avait un besoin urgent, pour la première fois depuis qu’il le connaissait, de ne plus avoir Hoshiumi sous les yeux, de ne plus voir ce mélange d’inquiétude et de joie sur son visage qui lui brisait le cœur et chacun de ses os avec – ou qui allait le faire bientôt. 

Il ne savait même pas où il allait, quel refuge il recherchait, quelle tranquillité il pouvait encore trouver. Chaque pas qu’il faisait lui paraissait plus douloureux que le précédent, comme s’il laissait tomber, au fur et à mesure, des lambeaux de lui qu’il avait péniblement réussi à assembler et à faire tenir ensemble jusqu’à présent, son corps menaçant de s’effondrer à tout instant, comme un château de cartes trop fragile qu’un simple souffle avait condamné à la destruction. Il n’entendait plus les bruits alentour alors que pourtant le hall était bondé. Il avait l’impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds maintenant que cet équilibre et cette harmonie fragiles qui gravitaient autour d’Hoshiumi lui étaient violemment arrachés. Il dut s’arrêter un instant et se retenir à un mur, le souffle coupé et une telle douleur dans le ventre qu’il était incapable de pleurer un peu, pour s’en libérer. 

Il avait besoin de sortir, pourtant, pour essayer de respirer. Mais l’air glacé ne fit que lui brûler davantage les poumons. Il ne sentait pas le froid, qui était pourtant vif, sur sa peau, juste la sensation de son maillot collé sur son corps, comme une glu poisseuse qui le plombait, le compressait, le paralysait. Sa douleur semblait enfermée à l’intérieur de son corps, et prise d’une frénésie destructrice, elle lui déchirait les entrailles. Il trouva un endroit tranquille près d’une issue de secours du gymnase et put appuyer sa tête contre le mur, à la recherche d’un illusoire soutien, commençant à la tapoter, de façon de plus en plus vigoureuse pourtant, à mesure que montait ce bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. C’étaient ces voix, celles qu’il avait essayé de faire taire - et un moment, il croyait même avoir réussi - mais qui revenaient de plus belle, plus vivaces et riantes que jamais, plus aiguës et entêtantes, comme soulagées et rancunières d’avoir enfin été libérées : « tu n’es pas à la hauteur », « tu n’y arriveras jamais », « tu ne pourras jamais être heureux, tu en es incapable ». Mais de nouvelles s’étaient ajoutées, plus cruelles encore, qu’il n’avait jamais entendues jusqu’alors : « comment as-tu pu croire qu’un type comme Hoshiumi, aussi brillant, pourrait t’aimer comme ça ? Rester toujours auprès de toi ? »

Hirugami avait une conscience douloureuse de ses propres responsabilités dans chaque tâche dans laquelle il était impliqué. Il connaissait trop intimement le poids de l’échec. Au point que la bienveillance du coach, des ses coéquipiers, de ses parents en était d’autant plus insupportable quand il fautait. Hoshiumi non plus ne laissait rien au hasard. Sa persévérance et son application avaient toujours bouleversé et fasciné Hirugami et il avait cru qu’il pourrait se calquer sur cette volonté, cette conscience de ses failles sans la sensation de culpabilité. Mais il s’était trompé. Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur des rêves d’Hoshiumi et il ne serait jamais digne d’être à ses côtés, non plus. S’il n’avait rien de tout cela, il ne voyait plus l’intérêt de continuer, il lui semblait qu’il valait mieux tout arrêter et disparaître, tout de suite. Il ne pouvait plus de toute façon.

Il s’entendit rire brusquement, avec tellement d’aigreur qu’il en eut peur lui même. Il était chanceux, n’est-ce pas ? La vie lui avait tout donné mais tout ce qui dépendait de lui même, il était incapable d’en faire quoi que ce soit. Alors la chance avait tourné, pour se venger, probablement, de ne pas avoir été remerciée, d'avoir même été ignorée, dédaignée. Et elle avait mis cet Hinata sur le chemin d’Hoshiumi, détruisant ainsi tous les bonheurs passés et à venir. Il aurait voulu trouver ça injuste mais c’était trop juste finalement. A force d’être insatisfait de sa vie pourtant parfaite, il l’avait bien mérité. 

Hirugami fut pris d’une envie violente de se faire mal, ailleurs qu’à l’intérieur de son corps. Il fallait que la douleur, la rage sortent pour lui enlever cette impression d’être prisonnier de sa souffrance, plus seul avec elle qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, complètement à sa merci. Ce n’était pas seulement sa main qu’il avait envie de fracasser contre le mur, c’était aussi sa tête, son corps tout entier. Mais il conservait suffisamment de lucidité et d’angoisses en lui pour se demander quelle partie de son corps il pourrait ainsi marquer sans se faire remarquer cette fois. 

Il frappa brutalement de son poing fermé le mur sur lequel il avait appuyé son front. Il entendit un craquement avant que la souffrance ne prenne toute la place dans son esprit. Elle l’inondait enfin, comme un baume brûlant et irritant, qui l'éblouit de douleur, lui permettant d’oublier un instant les mots d’Hoshiumi pour Hinata, son sourire un peu hésitant et timide. Cela ne dura qu’un instant : il le revit, disant à cet autre qu’il l’attendrait. Combien de temps au juste ? Toute sa vie ?

Il frappa de nouveau. Il ne devait pas, ça allait se voir, ça faisait trop mal. Mais il en avait besoin, impérieusement. 

Et cette fois qu’on ne lui dise pas que personne n’allait en mourir. Parce que c’était quoi, sinon une forme de mort, cette sensation de tout perdre à chaque seconde, encore et encore, de façon irrémédiable, comme si le gouffre qui se creusait en lui était un abyme infini. Il n'avait pas évalué l’importance, la quantité de tous les espoirs qu’il y avait en lui et qui y était aspirés, un par un. Il avait le temps de les voir chacun, une dernière fois, comme pour leur dire adieu, et cela fut vraiment trop dur quand il vit que même ses souvenirs heureux avec Hoshiumi y glissaient lentement à leur tour. Il essayait de les retenir du bout de ses doigts brisés mais quand il les touchait, ils noircissaient, s'effritaient déjà au contact de sa peau et devenaient poussière. 

Plus que jamais, il ressentait une révolte furieuse contre lui-même, sa propre impuissance, son incapacité à accomplir la moindre chose positive. Il se haïssait de compromettre ainsi ce tournoi alors que reprenant doucement ses esprits, il avait désormais l’impression que sa main était en miettes - autant que son cœur. 

Cette pensée l’empêcha de donner un nouveau coup. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Hoshiumi, prendre le risque de se blesser plus gravement encore, de lui enlever ses rêves parce qu’il lui avait enlevé le sien, le plus précieux des siens. Ce n’était pas comme cela que ça fonctionnait. Il n’était pas question de se venger de lui, juste de l’aimer. Cela lui ferait probablement horriblement mal pendant le match suivant, mais c’était tout ce qu’il méritait et comme ça le volley aurait encore un intérêt. 

Il fallait se relever maintenant. Ils avaient un match à jouer. On comptait sur lui et il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Qu’avait dit Hoshiumi déjà ? Le courage sans la peur, c’était juste de la résignation. Sa peur était morte avec ses espoirs et cette forme de courage impuissant, maintenant qu’il se sentait à nouveau seul au monde, c’était tout ce qui lui restait. Il se sentait plus vide que jamais, le vrai vide, celui dans lequel, sans oxygène, on se sent rapidement étouffer avant d’exploser et se dissoudre au milieu des étoiles. Il était cet astronaute, relié dans l’infini terrifiant du ciel à sa navette, dont le câble était rompu et qui attendait maintenant, avec une terrible certitude, la perte de ses derniers espoirs. Mais lui n’avait même pas ce décor somptueux pour le consoler de cette mort douloureuse. Il n’avait qu’un mur grisâtre et rugueux, qui aurait mérité qu’on le tape encore tant il n’avait rien à offrir, rien pour consoler. Et Hoshiumi ne viendrait pas le sauver cette fois. Son cœur était désormais occupé ailleurs. 

Hirugami ne sentait plus du tout ce sentiment de liberté qu’Hoshiumi lui avait toujours inspiré, depuis ce fameux jour. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir définitivement oublié. Et sa main, plus douloureuse à chaque seconde, lui rappelait qu’il s’était trompé une nouvelle fois, qu’il avait fait n’importe quoi, car rien ne pouvait soulager le chagrin infini qu’il ressentait. Parce qu’Hoshiumi, ce n’était pas le même chose que le volley. Malgré toute sa volonté, ce n’était pas aussi simple. Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de l'aimer.

xxx

Les soirées agitées devinrent plus rares au fil du temps. Un de ses camarades de promo lui parla d’un refuge pour les oiseaux de mer. Et bientôt, ils y passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps libre. Hirugami retrouvait le plaisir d’ôter des emballages plastiques de cous étouffés, de réparer des ailes cassées, d’entretenir l’envie de vivre avec quelques maquereaux lancés et avalés goulûment. Il se nourrissait de cette avidité, de cette volonté de dépasser les souffrances pour devenir enfin libre. Parce qu’il savait très bien qu’au fond, c’était avant tout lui qu’il cherchait à soigner.

Il avait même l’impression d’y arriver : les années passaient et désormais quand il relâchait un cormoran ou une mouette, quand elles étaient guéries, quand il voyait les matchs d’Hoshiumi à la télé, maintenant qu’il jouait en première division, il arrivait à nouveau à voir le bonheur l’emporter sur la mélancolie. 

Ce ne fut pourtant pas facile encore quand il vit soudain fleurir et se presser, sur le compte d’Hoshiumi, des photos d’Hinata, notamment sur une plage dorée où ils jouaient ensemble au beach volley, et qui remplacèrent brusquement les paysages vertigineux. Il s’étonna de ressentir à nouveau un sentiment de jalousie, un écho mesquin de ce qu’elle avait été mais qui lui semblait encore étrangement intelligible, lui rappelant amèrement qu’il n’était pas aussi détaché qu’il l’aurait souhaité. Puis il y en eut moins, ou alors avec aussi Kageyama dessus. Et progressivement, Hirugami constata qu’une tendresse diffuse l’emportait sur la souffrance, alors qu’il regardait ses comptes moins longtemps, moins souvent. Pourtant ces bribes de la vie d’Hoshiumi qu’il saisissait lui paraissaient toujours terriblement dérisoires par rapport à ce qu’il avait ressenti un temps près de lui, cette chaleur, cette sensation vertigineuse d’être plein d’une lumière solide. Il les ressentait même encore parfois, furtivement, quand il le voyait sourire avec franchise sur une photo, goûtant alors, avec une résignation sereine, l’idée pourtant douloureuse que l’immuabilité du lac et des arbres de la forêt était aussi celle de son cœur.

Hirugami eut plusieurs petites amies pourtant, mais il ne put jamais s’investir durablement. Et alors que ses parents commençaient à lui demander quand il se marierait, il devait leur expliquer que ce n’était de toute façon pas envisageable tant que ses études ne seraient pas terminées. Il savait bien qu’il ne faisait que repousser le problème. Il s’était même dit qu’il préférait peut-être les garçons mais un seul rendez-vous Tinder, qu’il avait fui lâchement en prétextant aller aux toilettes, avait suffit pour répondre à cette question : ce n’était pas le cas non plus. 

Parfois, il se disait même que ses parents avaient peut-être raison après tout, qu’avoir une femme et des enfants pourrait réussir à combler la sensation de vide qu’il avait encore au fond de sa poitrine, quand les soirées et les week-ends était trop long, même s’il voyait des amis, même s’il allait au refuge. Et puis il adorait ses neveux et prenait du plaisir, avec patience, avec bienveillance, avec chaleur, à leur apprendre à jouer au volley. Et à leur apprendre à reconnaître les différents oiseaux aussi. 

Après avoir voulu s'éloigner d'eux un temps, pour mettre à distance toute son ancienne vie, Hirugami retournait plus souvent chez ses parents et pouvait retrouver le plaisir de ces promenades en forêt, avec Miyu à ses côtés. Mais il restait toujours cette distance qui n'avait jamais pu être comblée et il ne leur parlait jamais de cette sensation de manque, cette idée qu’il était toujours un peu à côté de sa vie, à la regarder filer. Il avait trop peur qu’ils lui disent qu’elle aurait été plus heureuse avec le volley à l’intérieur, et pouvait l’être encore avec une fiancée. Mais ses tentatives infructueuses lui avaient fait comprendre qu’il préférait être seul, finalement. Il n’avait pas à faire semblant d’être amoureux en remplaçant la tendresse par le fait d’être prévenant et attentionné. Pas besoin de se forcer à ressentir du désir en imaginait de toute autre chose dans sa tête quand il tenait ces filles dans ses bras. 

Encore une fois, la culpabilité le rongeait. Il devait vraiment être tordu pour ne jamais réussir à être à la hauteur de sa chance. Il faisait des études qui le passionnaient, avait des amis, une famille aimante et soudée et malgré tout ça, il ne trouvait pas le moyen de se sentir vraiment comblé. Il y avait de belles journées pourtant, pleines d’oiseaux qui s’envolaient, d’animaux guéris qui retrouvaient leur foyer. Mais il y avait aussi certaines autres emplies d’échecs, de tristesse et de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer. Et il retrouvait alors sa plus ancienne compagne, cette impuissance qui l’écrasait et plus encore quand la douceur de Miyu ne fut plus là pour l’en soulager à la fin de la semaine. 

La solitude redonna corps plus que jamais à cette lassitude en lui, ce désir jamais assouvi d’enfin être heureux. Et ce n’était pas le volley qui lui manquait, ni même l’amour, c’était juste Hoshiumi. Parfois il arrivait à sentir que c’était uniquement l’ami dont il se languissait mais dans les nuits un peu trop solitaires parfois, trop longues, un peu trop moites aussi, c’était un peu plus compliqué.

Au moins, il avait apprivoisé le vide et en haut de sa corniche, où il se rendait maintenant seul, laissant ses jambes être caressées familièrement par l’air, il se sentait presque rassuré par la certitude que tomber ou ne pas tomber était presque la même chose.

xxx

\- Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Hirugami sursauta, soulevant sa tête qu’il avait posée sur ses genoux repliés contre son corps, pour se préserver du froid hivernal ou de toutes les craintes qui le harcelaient. Perdu dans ses pensées, et dans la contemplation du lac dont les vaguelettes clapotaient calmement sous ses pieds, caressant avec douceur la corniche, il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. 

\- Tes parents m’ont dit que vous étiez parti vous promener.

Hoshiumi caressa affectueusement la tête de Miyu puis remit prestement sa main dans sa poche et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, comme pour se protéger du froid mordant de la fin d’après-midi. 

\- Tu es rentré, ça y est ! Alors raconte tout ! C’était comment ce stage ?

Hirugami aurait voulu que le ton de sa première phrase soit un peu moins enthousiaste, et celui des deux dernières un peu plus. Mais c’était déjà trop tard. 

Hoshiumi s’assit à côté de lui, sur le bord de la corniche, laissant tomber ses jambes dans le vide. Hirugami n’aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il savait son angoisse irrationnelle mais ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait contrôler. Il oublia ses craintes en écoutant Hoshiumi lui raconter, avec joie et passion tout ce qu’il y avait fait. Un stage de volley, ce n’était pas un sujet si passionnant que ça à ses yeux mais Hoshiumi en était un, incontestablement. Il s’amusa de voir son irritation en repensant à ce passeur qui ne semblait même pas avoir été impressionné par ses sauts, il savoura son enthousiasme quand il lui parla de ces échanges de postes qui lui avaient permis de travailler encore davantage sa polyvalence. 

Progressivement et même s’il s’en voulait un peu, il perdit le fil. Mais c’est qu’il était distrait. Il voyait les sourcils d’Hoshiumi s’arquer puis se froncer, sa bouche successivement se renfrogner puis s’ouvrir dans un franc sourire et les mots qu’il percevait semblaient lui parvenir de derrière un soleil trop grand. Malgré le froid mordant, il pouvait sentir, la chaleur de son sang qui l’irriguait, dans sa poitrine, dans ses joues, jusqu’au bout de ses doigts qui étaient brûlants. 

Cinq jours ce n’était rien pourtant, et puis il voyait Hoshiumi presque tous les jours au lycée ou même, souvent, chez l’un ou l’autre le week-end. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il autant manqué ? Et pourquoi, alors qu’il le revoyait enfin, se sentait-il autant bouleversé, comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis une éternité et qu’il avait besoin de se remplir le corps de sa voix, de son odeur, de sa joie, de sa force ? 

\- Et toi ? finit par demander Hoshiumi. Comment c’était cette semaine ?

Hirugami reprit soudain ses esprits et lâcha un soupir involontaire.

\- Toujours pareil, on a travaillé les contres surtout. Je commence à mieux maîtriser mes services. Mes stats s’améliorent et  
Kanbayashi a de plus en plus de mal à les rattraper.

\- C’est super ! On va tout casser au tournoi de printemps ! On va le gagner !

_Je ferai tout pour ça, pour que tu sois heureux, pour partager n’importe quelle miette de bonheur avec toi._

Il y eut un silence. Hirugami repensait à la réaction de ses parents quand ils avaient su pour le stage et appris aussi qu’il n’y était pas convoqué. Ils n’avaient pas fait de reproche bien sûr. Hirugami travaillait suffisamment dur pour que ses parents ne puissent pas lui en faire. Mais la déception qu’il avait lue dans leurs yeux, même s’ils avaient essayé de la cacher, lui restait encore en travers du cœur. Lui se moquait de ce stage mais pas de cette sensation qui revenait toujours par vagues incessantes, même quand il croyait qu’elle avait disparu, parce qu’elle le laissait tranquille un temps, surtout depuis qu’il avait rencontré Hoshiumi : celle de ne pas être à la hauteur. 

\- Mais je me demandais surtout comment tu allais toi ?

Hirugami, qui avait les yeux fixés sur le lac, les tourna brusquement vers Hoshiumi qui eut l’air un peu gêné. 

\- Il faut me le dire si j’y vais trop fort. Je ne suis pas trop sûr. C’est la première fois que j’ai un vrai ami. Alors je suis peut-être indiscret. Mais c’est juste que j’avais l’impression que ça n’allait pas trop ces derniers temps.

_Putain Hoshiumi. Tu me tues là._

Hirugami posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés et poussa un soupir. Il devait essayer de cacher le sourire trop large qu’il ne pouvait plus réprimer. Ses dimensions étaient déjà plus raisonnables, acceptables socialement, quand il tourna son visage vers Hoshiumi qui le regardait en rougissant. Hirugami se demanda s’il avait déjà existé quelque chose de plus adorable que ce visage dans l’histoire des hommes. 

\- Ça va. Merci de t’en préoccuper. C’est juste que je me pose des questions sur mon avenir.

Hoshiumi ne répondit rien. Il semblait le laisser choisir l’étendue, la profondeur, le degré d’intimité de ce qu’il voulait lui confier. Hirugami sentit un nouveau coup au cœur devant cette délicatesse, qui le mettait tellement en confiance, plus qu’avec n’importe qui.

\- Parfois, j’ai une sensation de vertige, d’être devant quelque chose de trop infini, de ne pouvoir rien maîtriser, de savoir que malgré toutes les précautions que je prendrai, je ne pourrai pas tout anticiper. Tu n’as jamais peur de l’avenir toi ? Que se passerait-il si tu te blessais, si tu ne pouvais plus faire de volley ? Tu n’as jamais peur de l’échec, de prendre les mauvaises décisions, d’être complètement en train de te planter ?

Il y eut un silence. Hirugami se risqua à jeter un regard à Hoshiumi qui semblait concentré, le regard fixé sur le vide. 

\- Si bien sûr qu’il m’arrive d’avoir peur. Ne pas être à la hauteur, c’est une sensation qui m’étreint depuis toujours. Mais je refuse de laisser mes craintes me paralyser.

Hirugami réalisait, un peu tard, qu’il avait sans doute été un peu maladroit, et égoïste. Il était évident qu’Hoshiumi, plus que quiconque, devait lutter sans cesse contre un déterminisme écrasant et qui dans son cas, ne venait pas de lui-même. 

\- Mais se battre, finalement, ça rend courageux. Sans la peur, il n’y pas la volonté d’enfoncer des murs, de vouloir prouver ce dont on est capable, d’en vouloir toujours plus. La peur c’est aussi l’espoir d’une certaine façon. Et peu importent les échecs et les difficultés, tant qu’il m’accompagne. Le courage sans la peur, ça ne servirait à rien, ce serait juste de la résignation. 

Hoshiumi n’était pas du genre à s’appesantir bien longtemps sur ce qui lui manquait, ce qu’il avait perdu, il était trop occupé à imaginer tout ce qu’il allait conquérir. Et il avait raison. Hirugami non plus ne voulait pas se résigner. Il voulait espérer lui aussi, être courageux. Et heureux.

\- Hoshiumi, j’ai un truc à te dire que je n’ai encore dit à personne.

Hirugami se leva et rejoignit Hoshiumi au bord de la falaise. Après une légère hésitation, il finit par s’asseoir à côté de lui, et détendit ses jambes, les faisant pendre dans le vide. Il s’accrochait aux yeux d’Hoshiumi qui le regardaient avec douceur et en se plongeant à l’intérieur, en se concentrant sur cette sensation de vertige bien supérieure à toutes les autres, il dépassa ses dernières réticences.

\- Je veux arrêter le volley après le lycée.

Quand ces mots, coincés depuis des mois, peut être des années sortirent enfin, Hirugami ressentit un indescriptible soulagement. Il scruta le visage d’Hoshiumi à la recherche de sa réaction. Il le vit alors rire, avec légèreté, comme s’il essayait de se retenir mais qu’il n’y arrivait pas. En rouvrant les yeux, Hoshiumi dut croiser le regard incrédule d’Hirugami.

\- Pardon, je sais que ça n’a rien de drôle mais c’est juste que tu avais un air tellement sérieux, j’ai eu peur que tu m’annonces un truc bien plus grave. 

\- Tu n’es pas fâché ?

Hoshiumi se contenta de sourire cette fois, en le regardant dans les yeux avec franchise, ce qui eut l’effet de détendre enfin Hirugami. Si seulement tous les humains sur terre pouvaient être comme Hoshiumi !... Non son cœur, qui battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine lui rappela qu’il n’y survivrait pas.

\- C’est ta vie, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais avoir la prétention d’y avoir des désirs à ta place.

C’était la réponse la plus respectueuse qu’on aurait pu imaginer. Mais Hirugami sentit tout de même son ventre se serrer. Bien sûr, il avait craint que cette annonce puisse briser quelque chose entre eux et il était soulagé de voir que ce n’était manifestement pas le cas. Mais une partie de lui s’attrista de tout de même de constater que l’idée de perdre ce qui les avait fait les rencontrer, qui les liait encore si intimement, ne semblait pas ébranler Hoshiumi le moins du monde. Il aurait peut-être voulu qu’il soit un peu plus déçu, un peu plus touché, un peu plus égoïste et possessif. 

Il avait envie de le lui dire, maintenant, qu’il voulait encore de ce lien, qu’il voudrait toujours qu’il y en ait un entre eux, même sans le volley. Il brûlait surtout de lui dire qu’il voulait bien plus encore, qu’il l’aimait. Mais il se retint finalement : il ne pouvait pas balancer ça n’importe où, n’importe quand. Il lui semblait qu’il devait y avoir quand même une sorte de cérémonial parce que ces mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête lui semblaient trop précieux pour être jetés au coin d’une conversation qui n’avait rien à voir. 

Hoshiumi se releva d’un bond et lui tendit la main. Un grand sourire fendait son visage et Hirugami fut ébloui, comme à chaque fois. 

\- Viens on va jouer au volley, tu as dit que tu arrêtais après le lycée. Ça nous laisse plus d’un an pour jouer ensemble ! Inutile de perdre du temps. 

Hirugami saisit cette main et fut troublé par la poigne qu’il sentit quand elle serra la sienne, d’autant plus qu’elle provenait d’un corps pourtant si petit. Ils descendirent de la corniche, Miyu sur leurs talons. Hirugami réalisait, plus que jamais, que chez lui aussi il y avait un écart entre son apparence puissante et sa fragilité. Depuis qu’il était petit, il avait toujours eu une sensation de vide en lui, comme si quelque chose clochait et que son corps était trop grand et massif pour être rempli. Cette faille n’avait fait que grandir en même temps que lui sans qu’il ne puisse comprendre comment elle pouvait avoir pris la forme de la solitude alors qu’il était tellement entouré par sa famille et ses camarades. Comme si dans un terrible et paradoxal cercle vicieux, à force de la cacher, elle avait fini par prendre toute la place, à s’élargir en toute liberté jusqu’à menacer de l’engloutir. 

Hirugami aimait autant qu’il la craignait cette solitude. Et être ainsi seuls à deux était un moyen idéal de combler tous ses désirs. Parce que même s’ils n’en parlaient jamais ouvertement tous les deux, le simple fait qu’Hoshiumi sache que ce vide existait avait enfin permis à la douleur d’être parfois évacuée et remplacée par le sentiment chaud d’être accepté, aimé malgré elle, qui était là même s’il était encore trop vaporeux pour pouvoir remplir tout l’espace.

Sur le chemin, Hoshiumi marchait d’un pas vif et décidé, comme toujours, et il dit sans se retourner : 

\- Il va falloir qu’à un moment où à un autre, tu le dises à tes parents.

Hirugami lui répondit d’abord par une grimace exagérément angoissée.

\- Ne m’en parle pas.

\- Je suis sûr que tu sauras quoi dire. Et puis je suis là, je t’aiderai si tu as besoin.

Il s’interrompit soudain pour se tourner vers lui avec un nouveau sourire.

\- Y a pas à dire, à deux, c’est plus facile d’être courageux. Avoir un ami, c’est encore mieux que ce que j’espérais.

_T’aimer, c’est encore mieux que tout ce que j’imaginais._

xxx

Depuis qu’Hoshiumi avait rejoint les Adlers, Hirugami esquivait toujours soigneusement les invitations de son frère à passer à Osaka, pendant le week-end, pour voir un de ses matchs. Il fallait redoubler de prétextes, expliquer à quel point ses études étaient exigeantes, son travail bénévole prenant. C’était déjà trop pénible, quand ils se retrouvaient parfois chez leurs parents, de le voir vanter les mérites de « Kourai-kun », autant sur le terrain qu’en dehors, en ajoutant qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’étaient perdus de vue, et qu’Hoshiumi lui demandait souvent de ses nouvelles. Il ne pouvait qu’hausser les épaules en guise de réponse et partir marcher un peu dans la forêt.

Un jour pourtant, alors que la saison était terminée, et les joueurs eux-mêmes en vacances, il accepta de venir lui rendre visite. Alors qu’il pénétrait dans son appartement, les bras chargés de cadeaux pour ses neveux, Hirugami vit tout de suite que tout était prêt pour une soirée. Son frère l’accueillit en lui disant que toute son équipe serait là, qu’il devait être content parce qu’Hoshiumi serait là aussi, que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il ne s’étaient plus vus. Mais il comptait sur lui pour ne pas trop l’accaparer, parce qu’il avait aussi invité une journaliste qui l’appréciait beaucoup et il espérait bien que ce serait l’occasion pour eux de se rapprocher. Sans pouvoir se douter une seconde de l’ironie de la situation, il ajouta même, avec un clin d’œil qui aurait voulu être complice mais qui n’avait pas de sens, qu’ainsi il pourrait suivre l’affaire de près. 

Hirugami songea sérieusement à prendre son sac et à partir immédiatement. Mais il aurait à fournir des explications et l’angoisse de se retrouver dans une situation incompréhensible le freina. Il était guéri après tout, le temps avait passé, les blessures sur ses mains, dans ses mains n’étaient plus que de bons ou de mauvais souvenirs. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une telle angoisse à l’idée de le revoir ? Pourquoi retrouvait-il cette sensation de vertige, de chute imminente comme s’il était près d’une falaise et qu’une force invisible le poussait, avide de le voir s’écraser en bas sur les rochers ?

Elle se dissipa dès qu’Hoshiumi vint le saluer, alors qu’il venait d’entrer, comme s’ils s’étaient quittés la veille. C’était normal quand il y pensait, Hoshiumi l’avait toujours apaisé, lui et ses craintes, justifiées ou irrationnelles, par sa franchise et son enthousiasme sincère mais mesuré. Il le regarda et constata qu’il n’avait plus cet aspect frêle et renfermé de l’ado du passé. Mais il restait ce sourire toujours un peu trop pur et innocent pour ce monde et c’était suffisant pour l’éblouir à nouveau.

Sans qu’il pense même à essayer d’esquiver, il se retrouva à le suivre dans un coin de la pièce bondée où il s’assirent pour discuter. Il avait un peu le trac. C’était un nouveau vide à combler, cette distance, ces souvenirs déconnectés, l’écart entre les enfants qu’ils avaient été et ces nouvelles personnes qu’ils étaient devenues. Mais à nouveau, il lui semblait possible à franchir tant il était familier. 

Les premiers mots furent difficiles comme si Hirugami passait un de ces oraux qui avaient tendance trop souvent à le paralyser. Mais le regard curieux d’Hoshiumi l’aidait. Certaines choses ne semblaient pas destinées à changer. Il commença à parler de ses études, de son travail de bénévole, peut-être avec un peu trop de détails et avec un ton trop passionné. Quand il leva les yeux soudain, entre deux mots, il saisit l’expression d’Hoshiumi. Il le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Hirugami eut l’impression, en y lisant de la tendresse, qu’il retrouvait un bien précieux qu’il avait lui-même égaré, se privant volontairement de la chaleur qu’elle lui apportait. La gêne qu’il ressentit en croisant ses yeux posés sur lui lui parut incompréhensible mais elle lui permit de s’interrompre enfin, et de demander à Hoshiumi ce que lui avait fait pendant ces années. Hoshiumi lui parla de ces matchs les plus mémorables mais surtout de tous les voyages qu’il avait faits, des beautés qu’il avait pu y découvrir. 

\- A chaque fois que je suis sur une falaise, je pense à toi. Et j’étais content de voir que tu les likais parce que toutes ces photos étaient pour toi. Pour que tu puisses voir ça avec moi. 

Était-ce ce petit rire qu’Hoshiumi lâcha alors, comme pour masquer sa gêne, ou le regard un peu trop intense qu’il lui lança juste après quand il rouvrit les yeux mais l’angoisse qu’Hirugami avait ressentie un peu plut tôt s’était évaporée, remplacée par autre chose, des sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui sans qu’il sache si c’était juste de la nostalgie ou un sentiment plus intime et persistant qui renaissait. Il ne sut pas non plus ce qui lui passait par la tête quand il s’entendit dire : 

\- Tu sais, au lycée, j’étais amoureux de toi. Désolé.

Hirugami poussa un soupir involontaire, comme s’il avait la sensation d’expirer enfin une vérité trop longtemps cachée, de s’en libérer. Cela n’avait rien du cérémonial qu’il s’était imaginé, c’était abrupt mais dit d’une voix qu’il espérait juste contenir plus de tendresse que de regrets. Il n’osa pas regarder Hoshiumi après et ce fut les yeux baissés qu’il attendit finalement sa réponse qui arriva, après un silence, avec un ton aussi compréhensif qu’il l’espérait, peut-être un peu plus douloureux. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit ?

Cette douceur dans sa voix lui permit de le regarder à nouveau.

\- Et qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu ne m’aimais pas comme ça de toute façon de ton côté. Tu ne t’en étais jamais douté ?

\- Non, j’étais un gamin. Et un peu trop obsédé par le volley. Au point que ce n’était pas facile de démêler ou de comprendre moi-même que je ressentais. La première fois que je suis tombé amoureux, j’ai mis des années à le réaliser alors tu vois… Heureusement pour moi, j’ai grandi et j’ai mis beaucoup moins de temps à saisir que je n’aurais jamais aucune chance.

Hoshiumi sourit avec une certaine tristesse en baissant les yeux à son tour.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais la douleur que c’est mais elle finit par s’atténuer. Je te le promets.

Le sourire redevint plus chaleureux quand Hoshiumi releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Il aurait voulu trouver ce regard moins troublant, sentir moins de tension dans ses tempes et dans son ventre mais il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à contraindre le flux violent de ses émotions, même s’il arrivait souvent à les masquer. 

\- Je sais.

Hoshiumi reprit après une pause.

\- Tu sais, j’ai la vie dont j’ai toujours rêvé et je n’échangerais ça contre rien au monde tant c’est aussi génial que je l’imaginais. Mais parfois je me dis que j’aurais pu regarder un peu plus autour de moi, au lieu de garder les yeux obstinément fixés sur le ballon au dessus de ma tête. Peut-être qu’ainsi j’aurais pu me lier davantage aux autres.

\- Cela n’aurait peut-être rien changé. Aimer quelqu’un ce n’est pas quelque chose que l’on peut décider de faire ou qu’on peut décider d’arrêter comme ça.

Hirugami avait besoin de se rassurer, de se dire qu’il n’aurait eu aucune chance, de toute façon. Ne pas penser qu’il aurait pu avoir ce qu’il voulait s’il s’était déclaré. Il avait besoin de penser que cet échec, le plus douloureux de sa vie, n’était pas sa faute pour une fois. 

\- Alors c’est pour ça que tu as été si froid avec moi tout ce temps. Je suis désolé parce que je t’en ai voulu, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, alors que nous avions été si proches, tu semblais brusquement m’ignorer et à un moment où je devais me confronter à la réalité matérielle et terrifiante de mes rêves.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre. Telle fut la forme que prit cette intense culpabilité qui l’envahit, une nouvelle fois, l’étouffant brusquement, un peu plus à chaque seconde.

\- Le pire c’est que je m’appliquais à ne montrer que le positif et pas les doutes que j’avais parfois. Parce que je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter. J’aurais sûrement dû être plus sincère. 

Un autre, plus violent encore. Hirugami réalisait l’ampleur de sa faute. C’était lui qui aurait dû s’excuser, regretter de n’avoir été qu’un horrible égoïste. Alors on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du réflexe de survie. Mais comment pouvait-il prétendre l’avoir aimé en ayant agi ainsi ? Parce qu’Hoshiumi lui avait fait du mal aussi mais la différence, de taille, c’est que lui, il ne l’avait jamais fait volontairement. 

Tous ces nouveaux mots qui nécessitaient d’être prononcés, ces excuses à formuler, restaient obstinément coincés dans sa gorge, avec l’air devenu trop solide pour lui permettre de respirer, et c’est Hoshiumi qui reprit :

\- C’était vraiment dur au début puis je me suis habitué à ton absence. 

Hirugami avait envie de lui dire de se taire maintenant, à mesure que les mots se plantaient un à un, de plus en plus profondément, dans son cœur. Et même si Hirugami savait qu’il les méritait. Hoshiumi dut sentir cette bouffée d’angoisse, de culpabilité et de regrets car il reprit avec douceur et enthousiasme - mais comment était-il possible de réussir si bien cette combinaison improbable ? - en lui posant la main sur la cuisse en même temps, ce qui fit frissonner Hirugami : 

\- Eh c’est rien, c’est du passé. Viens je vais te présenter le terrible Ushiwaka. Il est un peu coincé mais si on arrive à le convaincre de boire un verre ou deux, il pourrait commencer à être marrant.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t’évertues encore à me protéger après tout ce que je t’ai fait ?_

Hirugami aurait voulu être un peu moins troublé par la façon innocente dont il avait saisi son bras en disant cela. Mais cette émotion ne le quitta plus à partir de cet instant-là et elle lui permit de respirer à nouveau, trop vite, et d’oublier le reste, de repousser un peu plus loin tout ces remords et ces regrets qui tentaient soudain de prendre toute la place. 

Finalement ce n’était pas ce soir-là qu’il se passerait quelque chose avec la journaliste. Ils ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée. Hirugami fut étonné de la façon dont il était maintenant familier avec les autres, dont il parlait avec aisance à ses coéquipiers. C’était peut-être aussi parce que finalement, ce ne fut pas Ushijima qui but trop mais Hoshiumi. Hirugami ne lui connaissait pas cette avidité un peu excessive et il ne savait pas vraiment si elle l’effrayait ou l’attirait mais il le suivit et ainsi, il pouvait ignorer le monde autour, le vide à l’intérieur de lui, pour juste savourer la façon dont Hoshiumi riait trop fort, pas de cette façon discrète et paisible qui était la sienne d’ordinaire – ou auparavant, il ne pouvait plus savoir -, en s’appuyant parfois sur son épaule. 

Hirugami de façon générale, trouvait qu’il le touchait trop à son goût. Ses bras, ses cuisses qu’il tapait avant de les serrer un court instant. Hirugami aurait pensé que cela ne lui ferait rien. Ses dernières années, il n’avait pas ressenti de façon vigoureuse le moindre désir, tout était devenu mécanique et un juste moyen d’évacuer le stress. Mais son cœur et son corps assoupis semblaient s’être réveillés et peut-être était-ce une sorte de compensation mais à chacun de ces contacts, il sentait l’un battre furieusement et l’autre se raidir, être parcouru d’une sorte de décharge électrique qui lui paraissait excessive, démesurée. 

Quand tout le monde commença à partir, l’excitation d’Hoshiumi, sa volubilité commencèrent à s’atténuer. Il était cuit. Si bien que Fukuro demanda à Hirugami de le ramener à son appartement et sans même attendre la réponse, il leur appela un taxi, arguant qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami comme ça et qu’il lui payerait aussi la course de retour. Pendant le trajet, bercé par le roulement, Hoshiumi finit par s’assoupir et posa sa tête sur son épaule. C’était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, dans le bus, quand ils étaient ados et Hirugami ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait un tel effet. Il avait certainement l’esprit embrumé par l’alcool lui aussi. Mais ce corps d’homme maintenant, musclé, et l’odeur de sueur qui s’en dégageait le rendaient horriblement nerveux. 

Arrivés devant l’immeuble, Hirugami dut s’employer à sortir les clés d’Hoshiumi tout en l’aidant à se maintenir. Hoshiumi était agrippé à sa poitrine et la pression de ses mains sur tout son corps ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il l’aida à remonter dans son appartement et le coucha dans son lit. Il s’apprêtait déjà à refermer la porte de la chambre et à repartir quand il interrompit son geste. 

C’était peut-être le fait de ne pas l’avoir touché ni même vu pendant si longtemps et de revoir, allongé, le corps d’Hoshiumi, dont il avait été dangereusement proche toute la soirée, au point d’en être encore tout frémissant. C’était peut-être cette sensation trop excitante, trop terrifiante qu’il le sentait encore sous ses doigts. Mais il ne maîtrisait plus rien et l’ivresse lui montait de nouveau à la tête en même temps que de terrifiantes idées. Hoshiumi dormait lourdement à cause de l’alcool après tout. Il lui suffirait de s’allonger à ses côtés, de se coller à peine un peu contre lui, de sentir encore son odeur. Cela irait vite, il le savait. Il en avait trop envie.

Soudain, alors qu’Hirugami restait dans l’encablure de la porte, incapable de faire le moindre geste, incapable de partir, incapable de rester, Hoshiumi poussa un gémissement innocent, ouvrit les yeux et semblant le distinguer dans les vapes de sa conscience, dit : 

\- Sachiro, tu m’as tellement manqué. Ne disparais pas une nouvelle fois, s’il te plaît. 

Hirugami réalisa brutalement toute l’horreur de ce qu’il avait envisagé de faire, quelques secondes de trop. Il partit dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l’eau sur le visage et put le distinguer dans la glace. Il ne ferait jamais ça et encore moins à Hoshiumi, merde. Par contre en fermant les yeux, il pouvait s’imaginer qu’il le rejoignait, qu’Hoshiumi se réveillerait et ferait lui-même le travail. Il se demandait aussi quel goût aurait son corps dans sa bouche, quelle douceur il sentirait contre sa langue et ses doigts. Comme il l’avait senti, cela alla très vite. Mais le moment juste après quand il rouvrit les yeux dans cette salle de bain trop blanche à la lumière trop crue, fut difficile. Il nettoya rapidement ce qui devait l’être en évitant de se regarder encore dans le miroir. Mais il ne put éviter totalement son reflet. Il avait envie de cogner sur cette gueule de connard, de minable mais il retint son geste et tapa à la place sur le mur à côté, de toutes ses forces. Il avait cru avoir oublié la douleur que c’était, mais il la reconnut aussitôt, et le soulagement immonde, atroce qu’elle procurait. Il en avait besoin, plus que jamais et il lui semblait que c’était un châtiment bien insuffisant par rapport à ce qu’il méritait. Jamais, il ne s’était autant détesté. 

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain, alors que son poing toujours serré le lançait atrocement, et alla récupérer sa veste. Malgré la sensation qu’il le souillait une nouvelle fois en agissant ainsi, il ne put s’empêcher, avant de partir, de glisser ses doigts sur le front d’Hoshiumi qui dormait profondément et lui caressa la tempe avec douceur.

\- Pardon.

_Mille pardons. Pour tout ce que j’ai fait, ce que j’aurais dû faire et ce que je ne ferai plus jamais._

xxx

Il ne répondit pas au message qu’Hoshiumi lui envoya le lendemain pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec lui. A la place, il fit rapidement ses bagages. Une horrible douleur, pulsante, lui enserrait le crâne et la main. Il avait envie de vomir sans savoir si c’était parce qu’il avait trop bu la veille ou à cause de ce dégoût de lui-même qu’il sentait de façon plus précise, matérielle que jamais, maintenant que les effets de l’alcool s’étaient estompés.

Hirugami avait mis du temps à accepter ses failles, ses faiblesses. Il avait appris à composer avec cette impression de devoir toujours se prouver à lui-même qu’il était capable d’accomplir ce qu’il souhaitait, qu’il méritait les bonnes choses qui lui arrivaient, que ce n’était pas juste quand les mauvaises arrivaient. Mais il ne pourrait pas supporter de devenir quelqu’un de mauvais, de nocif pour les autres, de dangereux. Depuis quand Hoshiumi faisait-il ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui ? Est-ce que cela faisait plus longtemps qu’il n’y paraissait ? Il ne pouvait pas même en supporter l’idée. 

Il connaissait le remède, imparfait mais réel tout de même : le temps. Il avait cru un instant, après leur conversation lors de cette soirée, qu’ils pourraient redevenir amis, qu’il pourrait avoir Hoshiumi sans la souffrance et la frustration mais il était évident que ce n’était pas le cas. Il pourrait combattre, à force d’acharnement, ses propres réticences dues à cet amour qu’il sentait encore battre dans sa poitrine même s’il n’en reconnaissait plus la forme. Mais comment faire avec ce lien entre son frère et Hoshiumi qui l’empêcherait de couper irrémédiablement tout contact avec lui ? Hirugami se sentait encore une fois impuissant, dépassé par cet autre lui-même trop incapable de tenir une résolution, incapable d’accomplir quoi que ce soit de positif.

La seule solution, imminente, était la fuite. Il ne répondrait plus à ses messages. Il lui suffisait de supprimer ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux. Lui expliquer n’était définitivement pas une option. Il regarda l’heure. Son train était dans plus d’une heure et la gare n’était pas loin mais il sentait qu’il devait quitter les lieux au plus vite. Et tant pis s’il ne disait pas au revoir à son frère et sa famille, partis au parc pour profiter du soleil et le laisser dormir au calme. 

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à mettre ses chaussures, on tapa à la porte. Était-ce vraiment cette crainte irrationnelle qui l’avait saisi qui se matérialisait ? Mais ce n’était pas la sonnerie de l’interphone. Ça devait donc être plutôt Fukuro qui revenait et qui voulait s’assurer qu’il était réveillé. Il ouvrit la porte.

C’était Hoshiumi. Hirugami recula sans savoir si c’était par instinct de protection ou pour le laisser entrer. Il ne put dire un mot pour le saluer. Hoshiumi jeta un œil en entrant et vit tout de suite la valise posée dans l’entrée. Ce fut avec un ton acerbe, étrangement froid, qu’il ne lui connaissait pas, qu’Hoshiumi dit : 

\- Tu t’en vas déjà.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais leur courbe n’était plus celle du passé quand il était simplement contrarié, vexé ou feignait de l’être. Ils semblaient agités par une intense et sourde colère.

\- Sachiro, tu comptais répondre quand à mon message ?

Hirugami ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire ce qui s’était passé la veille, la nécessité qui en découlait de partir loin, et cette fois à tout jamais. Il resta figé, ne sachant quoi répondre, incapable de la moindre réaction. 

Hoshiumi en profita pour s’avancer vers lui, d’un pas vif, après un instant où il avait semblé hésiter. Il agrippa son tee-shirt de ses deux mains : 

\- Réponds-moi putain ! Tu ne comptais pas partir comme ça quand même, pas après hier soir ? Mais qui es-tu devenu Sachiro. Où est passé l’ami sur qui je pouvais toujours compter ?

Hirugami eut envie de rire. Il était finalement démasqué, et bien sûr ça ne pouvait être que par Hoshiumi. Il se contenta de sourire amèrement.

\- Tu te trompes Kourai, j’ai toujours été un lâche et un bon à rien. J’ai juste fait un peu illusion un temps.

Hirugami eut le temps de voir arriver le poing qui arrivait dans son visage, le temps de placer ses mains devant, d’essayer de reculer et de fermer les yeux, en attendant l’impact. Mais le coup n’arriva finalement pas. Et à la place une main ferme mais douce se posa sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu vois toi aussi tu essayes de te protéger de la souffrance. Toi aussi ton instinct te pousse à la fuir. Alors pourquoi sembles-tu penser le contraire ?

La douleur dans sa main le lançait mais de façon moins cruelle que ce que disait Hoshiumi, moins que ces malentendus entre eux, ces mots qui une nouvelle fois ne pouvaient être prononcés, qui ne finiraient jamais de mourir dans sa bouche.

Hirugami ouvrit les yeux. Hoshiumi le regardait gravement. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés mais à cause de la douleur. Hoshiumi le lâcha complètement, le repoussa même en le bousculant puis avança son visage vers lui.

\- Vas-y frappe, toi ! Aie au moins le courage de tes résolutions. Ça fera toujours moins mal que d’être complètement ignoré.

Hirugami essayait de ne pas céder à la tentation de l’embrasser plutôt. Heureusement, quelques secondes suspendues vinrent les caresser tous deux, et la tension sembla redescendre d’un cran brusquement.

\- Putain Sachiro, nous ne sommes plus des gosses effarouchés par tout maintenant. Ni toi, ni moi. Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement tout ce qui te blesse ou pourrait te blesser. 

_Je cherchais juste à fuir ce qui pourrait te blesser, toi._

\- Ne te compare pas à moi. Je suis toujours ce gamin qui souffre sur son rocher, Kourai. Je suis resté coincé là-bas.

\- Mais arrête putain, tu crois quoi ? Que tu es le seul à avoir peur, des doutes. A te sentir vidé parfois, seul, à faire des erreurs, à avoir des regrets ? Tu te plantes complètement ! Mais merde Sachiro, vivre c’est accepter d’avoir mal et de faire mal aussi parfois.

Hoshiumi le regardait avec un air éperdu, les mains tendues devant lui comme s’il s’apprêtait à le rattraper s’il devait tomber. Hirugami savait que c’était totalement déplacé mais il désirait toujours autant l’embrasser. A la place, il s’approcha et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il y sentait dans son cou l’odeur désagréable de lendemain de cuite, il voyait les veines y palpiter. Il crevait d’envie d’y poser les lèvres. 

Écrasé par le poids de toutes ses impuissances, il sentit son corps lâcher. Il finit par glisser le long du corps d’Hoshiumi qui l’accompagna jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux par terre, à genoux. Hirugami appuya son front sur la poitrine d’Hoshiumi les mains agrippés à ses épaules. Il ne pouvait qu’accepter l’aide proposée. Hoshiumi était aussi celui qui faisait ressortir le meilleur chez lui. Les mains d’Hoshiumi se posèrent sur sa nuque. Elles étaient brûlantes. 

\- J’aimerais mieux éviter les coups de poings.

\- T’es vraiment toujours aussi con. 

_Moi aussi je t’aime. Et je vais essayer de faire ça bien maintenant._

xxx

Hirugami avait décidé de ne pas participer au tournoi de printemps. Il avait trop de travail. Les examens des écoles vétérinaires étaient difficiles et maintenant qu’il avait trouvé le courage d’en parler à ses parents, il devait absolument y être reçu, pour montrer qu’il était à la hauteur de ses propres souhaits. Bien sûr, ils avaient été un peu déçus qu'il choisisse d'abandonner le volley mais les carrières brillantes des ses aînés avaient suffisamment comblé leurs désirs, pour l’ensemble de la fratrie, et Hirugami les avait silencieusement remerciés.

Et c’était maintenant qu’il allait quitter le volley qu’il réalisait à quel point il en aimait certains aspects. C’était tout un monde sensible qu’il allait perdre : le bruit incessant des ballons heurtant le sol, a l’entraînement, qui l’aidait à suivre une voie, en rythmant sa vie, le goût des gâteaux que faisait souvent la mère d’Hakuba pour l’équipe et qui étaient trop sucrés mais délicieux quand même, l’odeur fruité du déodorant dont Bessho les aspergeait tous, prétextant qu’ils puaient trop. Et puis, il y avait le contact de la surface lisse du ballon sur sa paume et ses poignets qui lui rappelaient que, parfois, il était capable d’apprivoiser la douleur et de la faire disparaître et aussi la vision du sourire d’Hoshiumi qui, à de rares instants encore, produisait exactement le même effet. 

Mais cette nostalgie qui l’oppressait ne semblait être là que pour lui rappeler qu’il n’était même pas digne de ses quelques résolutions. Est-ce que sa passion pour ce métier auquel il se destinait suffirait à lui faire garder le cap ? Serait-il enfin capable de donner corps à ses envies pour quelque chose au moins ?

Annoncer sa décision à Hoshiumi n’avait pas été simple. Il avait eu peur qu’il soit déçu lui aussi, qu’il se sente trahi. Mais une fois encore, ses craintes s’étaient avérées inutiles. Hoshiumi avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un sourire compréhensif et seule une pointe de regrets tinta quand il lâcha : « Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi. »

Hirugami se sentit coupable mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il redoutait trop de revoir Hoshiumi et Hinata ensemble lors du tournoi. Il avait déjà eu à subir de plein fouet la déception d’Hoshiumi quand il avait appris que Karasuno n’avait pas été qualifié pour l’interlycée – qui n’avait eu d’égal que son propre soulagement et sa propre douleur. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir recommencer. Hoshiumi ne parlait pas souvent de lui, heureusement, mais la façon dont il suivait les résultats de Karasuno le trahissait. Il ne semblait pas comprendre lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pourtant. Hoshiumi avait toujours été honnête avec Hirugami et il croyait encore être sincère quand il affirmait qu'Hinata était pour lui un rival, qui lui permettait de se surpasser encore davantage. Mais combien de temps ignorerait-il encore que jamais un tel adversaire ne l'avait autant enthousiasmé et fasciné ? Que cela ne pouvait pas être une simple histoire de rivalité, ni même juste les prémices d'une amitié. 

Hirugami ne voulait pas être là quand il finirait par le réaliser. Il n’était déjà même pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de les voir jouer l’un contre l’autre et même simplement parler ensemble tant la fois précédente avait été trop douloureuse, à tout point de vue. Alors en quoi se transformerait cette violente envie de vomir qui le prenait quand il se figurait qu’Hoshiumi, après avoir compris, viendrait alors se confier à lui, détailler ses sentiments et comble de l’ironie, peut-être même lui demander des conseils ? 

Pourtant, ce fut finalement tout aussi terrible quand, lors du tournoi de printemps, toute la journée, dans la salle de classe, le soir sur sa corniche, et même la nuit dans ses cauchemars, il ne pouvait qu’imaginer, la façon dont Hoshiumi irait lui parler, s’il lui sourirait, les regards qu’il lui jetterait à la dérobée. Il en venait à regretter sa décision. Une partie de lui avait envie de voir, de vérifier, de savoir tout en détail pour ne plus que ces images que son esprit lui imposaient à la place ne deviennent plus vraies que la réalité. Et il avait envie que cela lui fasse mal aussi, pas à la main cette fois, mais en son cœur, comme s'il le frottait, avec lenteur, sur des bouts de verre brisés. 

Sa main avait guéri pourtant, une nouvelle fois. On ne distinguait presque plus, à l’extérieur, les marques dérisoires de cette douleur si destructrice. Mais il en avait gardé une raideur, parfois trop sensible. Il en était de même pour son cœur. Reprenant ses vieilles habitudes, il arrivait à donner le change, à montrer son meilleur visage. Et peut-être qu’à force de faire semblant, il parviendrait à transformer le mal en une simple crispation. 

Mais pas de tout de suite. Parce que pour le moment, Hirugami n’arrivait pas être moins amoureux, moins bouleversé, moins torturé par la présence d’Hoshiumi dans son quotidien, par sa douce force qui bientôt s’envoleraient définitivement loin de lui. Il n’était pas moins harcelé, non plus, par son désir. Mais même les songes qu’il faisait encore, le soir, dans son lit, lui paraissaient trop pâles, fanés avant d’avoir fleuri, devenant un simple besoin vital à contenter. Et cet amour, qui lui avait apporté autrefois une inédite et exaltante sensation de légèreté, prenait désormais, trop souvent, la forme de lourdes vagues de chagrin, houleuses, qu’il devait contenir quand elles l’envahissaient, lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux, et toujours davantage alors qu’avançait l’année et avec, son lot de dernières fois.

Il découvrait de nouvelles formes de son amour, qui était juste différent maintenant qu’il ne se nourrissait plus d’espoir. C’était plus triste, cruel, et reposant aussi, quand il n'y avait plus l'excitation de croire que ses souhaits pourraient se réaliser. Parfois il ne savait plus bien s'il s'y accrochait encore, désespérément, malgré le fait que cela le fasse souffrir ou au contraire, parce que cela le faisait souffrir et le confortait dans la rassurante et terrifiante certitude qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu’un à qui se lier comme ça, qu’il avait laissé passer sa chance. 

Pour ne pas se laisser submerger, il se raccrochait désespérément à l’idée que bientôt, ou un peu plus tard quand même, il arriverait peut-être à ravaler tout ça, une bonne fois pour toutes, et à remettre son cœur en place dans sa poitrine, une nouvelle fois, en le retapant suffisamment pour qu'il maintienne l'ensemble en place. Il avait besoin de croire que le temps ferait son travail et atténuerait sa souffrance. Les sentiments n’étaient pas immuables après tout. Ses parents avaient bien accepté qu’il poursuive sa propre voie, son propre rêve. C’était une preuve suffisante. Peut-être qu’en ne le voyant plus, il arriverait enfin à se souvenir de la sensation d’avant d’aimer Hoshiumi, ce vide trop vaste qu’il avait laissé se remplir entièrement par l’attente puis la tristesse et les regrets. 

Il aurait dû être juste soulagé à cette idée, mais il trouvait cet oubli partiel à venir presque mesquin. Il lui rappelait sa médiocrité. Il ne serait même pas, cette fois non plus, à la hauteur de son amour et de son chagrin. 

A présent, il aurait même pu presque rire, amèrement, de la façon excessive dont il avait réagi le jour du tournoi de printemps. Ils n’avaient jamais reparlé de cette demi-finale qu’ils avaient sûrement perdue à cause de lui. Il avait finalement dû sortir en cours de match, ne supportant plus la douleur, et quand Hoshiumi lui avait demandé ce qui s’était passé, il avait semblé se contenter de ce mensonge de doigts coincés dans une porte. Cela n’aurait pas dû être le cas : Hoshiumi s’était toujours préoccupé de lui et même si ce manque de curiosité l’avait arrangé dans cette situation, s'il aurait pu le mettre sur le compte de la confiance qui les liait, il l’avait vécu comme une forme de désintérêt terriblement violente, un abandon déchirant, comme si Hoshiumi n’avait plus assez de place dans son cœur pour lui désormais. Mais au fond, il savait bien que ce jour là c'était uniquement de sa faute si, en plus de ses espoirs, la sincérité et la complicité qui existaient entre eux avaient aussi était fêlées.

Pourtant, malgré toute cette rancœur, cette conscience profonde de tout ce qu'il avait gâché, il lui arrivait encore parfois, quand il voyait Hoshiumi smasher, rire doucement, de sentir des pointes aiguës d'émerveillement qui lui rappelaient douloureusement qu’il ne pouvait cesser de l’aimer, qui le faisaient douter qu’il en serait seulement capable un jour. Et ce vertige délicieux, qui lui permettait un court instant d'échapper au poids de ses doutes et de la réalité, l'empêchait de se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne le rencontre jamais. 

Le jour de la remise des diplômes, alors que son cœur se serrait plus que jamais, compressé entre ses angoisses et ses regrets, comme si la moindre porte claquée semblait ne l’être que pour lui rappeler tout ce qu’il était en train de perdre et abandonner, Hoshiumi vint lui dire : 

\- Tu te souviens en première, dans le bus qui nous menait au tournoi, tu avais dit que tu devais me dire un truc et ça avait l’air important. J’ai attendu mais tu ne m’en a plus jamais parlé.

Bien sûr, Hoshiumi s’en souvenait. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait parfois l’air un peu lointain, comme si à force de sauter trop haut et de rêver trop loin, il s’était déjà envolé au dessus d’eux tous, qu’il n’écoutait pas ce qu’on lui disait. Hirugami fut tenté de lui dire. Il ne risquait plus grand-chose, puisqu’il allait déjà le perdre maintenant que le lycée était fini. Ils commenceraient une nouvelle vie loin de l’autre après tout. Pour une fois, il se sentait prêt à se lancer et il n'était pas question de courage. Il n’avait plus rien à craindre ni à attendre, juste à lâcher le poids étourdissant de ce qui ne serait jamais. 

C'est donc avec lucidité qu'il envisagea ce qu'il pourrait réellement en tirer. Un soulagement ? De la compassion ? C'est vrai, peut-être qu’Hoshiumi le prendrait dans ses bras, avec douceur comme il avait pris soin sa main ce jour-là. Peut-être qu’il glisserait même ses doigts dans ses cheveux ? Et il pourrait ainsi sentir, une dernière fois, plus fort que jamais, son odeur. Mais ce qui était certain c’est qu’il n’aurait rien des scènes délirantes, excitantes et délicieuses qu’il avait imaginées par le passé. Et cette bienveillance au rabais qu’il risquait de récolter finit par l’horrifier. 

Il lui sembla qu’il était trop tard de toute façon, que tous les mots ne seraient plus que les échos imparfaits, atténués et infidèles de ce qu’ils auraient dû être. Il préférait qu’ils restent enfouis, à jamais, au fond de son cœur, au milieu des quelques souvenirs heureux qu’il avait pu conserver, fleurissant avec eux le tombeau de ses rêves morts-nés.

\- Merci. Pour tout, d’avoir été à mes côtés pendant ces années.

_Je t’aime comme un fou, à m’en taper les poings contre les murs, à en crever Kourai. Je sais même pas ce que je serais devenu si je ne t’avais pas rencontré. Et encore moins ce que je vais devenir quand je ne t'aurai plus à mes côtés._

Hoshiumi éclata d’un rire tranquille et joyeux. 

\- T’es incroyable parfois ! Qu’est-ce que je devrais te dire alors moi ? Tu seras toujours quelqu’un de spécial pour moi.

_Ne dis pas « toujours » s’il te plaît. Je dois réussir à t’oublier. Je dois être courageux, continuer à avancer. Je te le dois, à toi, qui a réussi à me faire croire parfois que je pouvais y arriver._

Soudain, Hirugami réalisa que le vide qu’il avait dans le cœur n’était plus étouffant : c’était juste un abominable néant.

xxx

Renouer l’existence d’Hoshiumi à la sienne n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait craint. Il suffisait de répondre à ses messages d'abord, d’essayer de trouver les mots justes pour féliciter, se réjouir, consoler aussi parfois quand il le fallait. Puis il devait en écrire de lui-même aussi, raconter les événements marquants de son quotidien, avec juste ce qu’il fallait de détails pour que ce soit suffisamment clair mais pas trop, au risque de devenir ennuyant. Il essayait d’utiliser un ton spirituel, pour l’amuser, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient jeunes et il se rendit compte que cette joie à la fois tendre et un peu moqueuse lui revenait progressivement. Il lui envoyait aussi des photos d’oiseaux qui s'envolaient. Hirugami redécouvrait ce qu'était un lien, même s’il restait encore fragile et sensible, une proximité intime avec quelqu'un. Son cœur battait plus fort alors qu’il devait résister au fait de regarder son téléphone à chaque fois qu'il vibrait contre sa cuisse, quand il était en cours. Et plus encore quand il savourait le bonheur de constater qu’il s’agissait bien de la réponse qu'il attendait.

Le distance qui les séparait n'était qu'un moyen de les rapprocher à nouveau, progressivement. Parfois le soir, Hoshiumi appelait et Hirugami prenait une grande inspiration avant de décrocher, pour s'assurer de pouvoir garder un ton serein et posé, sans dévoiler l’angoisse de commettre un impair qui l’habitait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il répondait vite, plus il arrivait à parler de façon détendue, à simplement savourer toutes les intonations de la voix calme et enjouée d'Hoshiumi à l’autre bout du fil ténu qui les reliait. Il n'osait pas l’appeler de lui-même, de peur de l’importuner. Il lui restait sans cesse dans l’esprit, bien trop nettement, l'idée qu'il avait envisagé de le forcer à faire quelque chose une fois et que c'était déjà bien trop. 

Hirugami avait toujours eu du mal à s’exprimer avec sincérité, trop conscient de l’artificialité du langage et de son usure. Et puisque les mots étaient si imparfaits à dévoiler ce qu’il ressentait vraiment, il préférait masquer ce qui était trop sérieux ou effrayant par une dérision légère et hypocrite. Mais Hoshiumi n’était plus à côté de lui pour en percevoir l’ironie alors il s’appliquait à devenir plus franc à son tour, et à révéler, laborieusement, certainement toujours de façon trop implicite, ce qu’il ressentait vraiment. 

A travers ces conversations, il avait pourtant l’impression de retrouver une partie de lui même qu’il avait perdue, la meilleure en lui, et il pouvait la montrer à nouveau à Hoshiumi, lui faire sentir qu’il était là avec tout ce qu’il avait pu sauver du naufrage. Et il était heureux de constater qu’il n’y avait pas que du mauvais en lui et même certaines choses qu’il croyait avoir perdues à tout jamais. Hoshiumi semblait les avoir conservées pour lui tout ce temps, les avoir protégées de l’engloutissement et il lui rendait désormais. Dans ce carton qu’il récupérait il y avait : cette capacité à s’enthousiasmer, à s’émerveiller même, cette joie simple, celle de taquiner Hoshiumi, de le faire rire. Il y avait aussi une part d’insouciance qu’il croyait avoir perdue à tout jamais. Et même parfois quelques mots utiles et vrais. 

Écrire restait plus facile que parler et il pouvait plus facilement dévoiler dans ses messages un peu de lui, de sa tendresse. Et même si c’était rare, furtif, modéré et sûrement un peu dérisoire, même si ce n’était que quelques mots un peu plus doux et chaleureux, un peu moins banals et ordinaires, et même si Hoshiumi ne s’en rendait peut-être même pas compte, il avait l’impression à chacune de ces fois qu’il faisait un pas vers lui, pour combler le vide, qu’il lui envoyait un fragment de son cœur avec. Il aurait aimé qu’Hoshiumi puisse le sentir. 

Il avait oublié qu’il pouvait faire rire les gens - à part ses neveux, mais eux c’est parce qu’ils étaient trop neufs au monde, prompts à se réjouir d’un rien. Et il savourait cette proximité retrouvée, qui n’était jamais aussi anodine qu’il y paraissait, en pensant qu’Hoshiumi et son éternelle joie calme avaient exactement la même innocence. 

Il avait oublié qu’il pouvait rire aussi, franchement et il retrouvait ce plaisir quand Hoshiumi lui racontait les bizarreries voire les folies de certains de ses coéquipiers ou de ses adversaires qu’il connaissait depuis le lycée. Il n’était plus jaloux. Il savait bien qu’il ne pouvait plus prétendre à quoi que ce soit, qu’il n’en avait pas le droit. Et il se sentait reconnaissant qu’Hoshiumi accepte simplement de lui conserver une place dans son intimité. Et son amitié. Et c’était ironique parce que c’était maintenant qu’il avait relâché la pression, sans espérer rien de concret, sans rien attendre de plus, qu’il se sentait enfin étrangement heureux à nouveau.

xxx

Au bout de quelques mois, Hoshiumi l’invita à venir voir un de ses matchs, un week-end, et il accepta immédiatement, avec un ton qui, il l’espéra ensuite, n’avait pas paru trop empressé. Il appréhendait de revoir Hoshiumi bien sûr, mais le bonheur de pouvoir s’imprégner de sa douce et consistante présence lui paraissait un moteur bien plus puissant que toutes les craintes qui le retenaient.

Hoshiumi lui avait proposé de venir le chercher à la gare. Quand Hirugami l'aperçut au point de rendez-vous convenu, son cœur se serra, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et sa respiration s'accéléra trop malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait faits dans le train pour s’entraîner à mieux la contrôler. Chaque pas qu’il faisait vers lui lui paraissait pourtant plus léger et la tension dans sa poitrine se transformait déjà en une joie liquide qu’il l’inondait.

Hoshiumi lui sourit, franchement, et après un mouvement d'hésitation, finit par le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille, comme s'il parlait surtout pour lui-même : « Tu es venu. » Hirugami ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses bras et de la sensation du corps d'Hoshiumi tout contre le sien. Il ignorait jusqu'où il pouvait lui rendre son accolade, l'intensité qu'Hoshiumi attendait. Mais le temps qu'il réfléchisse, Hoshiumi s'était déjà éloigné et il put reprendre ses esprits sans savoir s'il était soulagé ou déçu de ne plus le sentir dans ses bras. 

Ils se rendirent ensemble chez Fukuro et après avoir pris ses neveux dans ses bras, Hirugami constata qu'ils avaient aussi adopté Hoshiumi, qu'ils se sentaient avec lui étrangement familiers. Il sourit : apparemment, il avait réussi à leur apprendre à aimer les oiseaux. Hoshiumi resta pour le dîner et avant de partir, quand Hirugami le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte, il lui dit à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu de sa famille, rapprochant ainsi son visage un peu trop près du sien. 

\- Regarde-moi bien demain, je vais t'en mettre plein la vue.

Ce n'était pas la peine de demander. Pendant tout le match, Hirugami ne put pas détacher son regard de lui. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'à la télé. Pas pareil qu'au lycée. Bien sûr la passion d’Hoshiumi restait, éclaboussant tout alentour, mais la confiance s'était transformée en une écrasante certitude de sa force. Hirugami aurait souhaité pouvoir s'en imprégner, plus que jamais. 

A la fin du match, lors duquel il brilla plus encore que d'habitude, contribuant grandement à la victoire de l’équipe, Hoshiumi s'avança vers les gradins pour lui faire un signe. Hirugami s'approcha à son tour, se pencha au dessus de la barrière et lui rendit son salut. Hoshiumi lui sourit la bouche grande ouverte et Hirugami avait l'impression que son sourire s'envolait jusqu’à lui et qu'il pouvait le saisir entre ses doigts. Et il ne réalisait même plus que toute la partie supérieure de son corps était alors dans le vide.

Le lendemain, ils déjeunèrent ensemble avant qu'Hoshiumi ne le ramène à la gare alors que l'heure du départ approchait. Le train était déjà à quai. Hirugami monta à l'intérieur mais il resta devant la porte. L'espace entre le quai et le wagon était ridicule mais suffisant pour qu’il se sente à l'aise. Ils avaient déjà arrêté de parler depuis quelques minutes mais Hirugami n'avait pas envie que ce soit à cause de la gêne. Il finit par donner un petit coup sur la tête d'Hoshiumi qui se saisit de sa main au vol et appuya un instant sa paume contre sa joue. Hirugami préféra la retirer avec délicatesse, par précaution. Hoshiumi dit : 

\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui viendrai à Tokyo. 

\- Oui.

L'alarme de la porte retentit. Tous deux se reculèrent d'un pas et quand elle se fut refermée ils levèrent la main chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce que le train se mette à bouger. Hirugami avait posé sa main contre la vitre et il resta un long moment dans cette position, après que le train eut démarré. Il se sentait vidé, sans qu’il sache si c’était à cause de l’intensité des derniers jours qui venaient de s’écouler ou à cause de la séparation qui, déjà, avait commencé à creuser un trou dans sa poitrine. Il n’avait plus la force de bouger, ni l’envie. Parce qu’ainsi, il lui semblait qu’il pouvait encore retenir prisonnière entre sa main et la vitre la sensation du poids du visage d'Hoshiumi dans sa paume et il avait un besoin impérieux de se souvenir de cette douceur, de cette innocence. Il s’était inquiété pour rien. Quand il retira finalement sa main, il les sentait toujours palpiter à l’intérieur. Elles lui tinrent compagnie quelques jours, en surface, puis s'en allèrent progressivement comme si elles avaient fini par pénétrer dans sa chair.

xxx

Hoshiumi vint le mois suivant, à l’occasion d’un match et ils eurent l’occasion de passer une soirée dans les rues de Tokyo.

Quand Hirugami s’y était installé, il fuyait les immeubles immenses qui lui donnaient une sensation oppressante et étouffante d’écrasement, le simple fait de lever les yeux pour les regarder lui faisant croire qu’il allait tomber, comme si une force invisible cherchait à le plaquer au sol. Puis, il s’y était habitué. Mais quand il leva les yeux sur eux, cette fois-là, avec Hoshiumi à ses côtés, il retrouva une sensation de vertige. Elle était grisante désormais et il lui semblait que les immeubles étaient maintenant une passerelle entre lui et le ciel. 

Hoshiumi insista pour visiter la tour. Ils purent contempler la vue depuis l’immense baie vitrée de l’étage spécial. La ville scintillait sous leurs pieds. Soudain, Hoshiumi lui prit la main en lui disant : « Viens » et il l’entraîna à sa suite pour monter sur la rambarde qui longeait toute la fenêtre. Ils plaquèrent leurs corps, leurs visages contre la vitre, les pieds plus loin encore du sol et même de son reflet illusoire. La rambarde était cylindrique et les grands pieds d’Hirugami avaient du mal à l’y maintenir aisément mais la main d’Hoshiumi n’avait pas quitté la sienne et le retenait fermement. Alors qu’il s’était enfin stabilisé, il constata qu’ainsi positionné, il ne voyait plus la corniche autour de l’étage qui donnait encore l’impression d’un dernier rebord sécurisant. Mais Hirugami n’avait pas peur de tomber, il avait l’impression de voler. La ville en dessous semblait toujours infinie mais elle lui parut soudain dérisoire comme toutes ses failles et ses doutes. Il s’appliqua à s’imprégner de cette sensation pour ne plus jamais l’oublier. 

Après avoir dîné, ils marchèrent dans les rues, sans but, profitant de l’atmosphère chaude et moite qui ne quittait jamais la ville, même à la fin de l’automne. Les lumières des enseignes se reflétaient dans les yeux d’Hoshiumi et Hirugami avait l’impression qu’ils étaient deux prismes qui avaient le pouvoir de les aspirer, de les concentrer pour les réfracter d’une façon nouvelle et ainsi éclairer l’univers autour en en révélant toute la beauté. Leurs épaules se frôlaient sans cesse et il lui semblait que la rumeur de la ville entière était un battement de cœur harmonieux qui se calquait sur le rythme du sien. 

Hirugami aurait été bien incapable de raconter tout ce qu’ils avaient fait cette nuit-là, quel vaste espace ils avaient traversé, jusqu’à quelle ruelle un peu sombre ils avaient dérivé. L’aube les surprit alors qu’ils traversaient un parc et Hoshiumi eut un frisson alors que les petites heures du jour les enveloppaient. Il rapprocha son corps de celui d’Hirugami qui passa sa main autour de son épaule et le serra doucement contre lui. Hoshiumi s’arrêta pour se blottir plus franchement dans ses bras et Hirugami put poser sa main sur sa tête avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Hoshiumi retrouva son ton enfantin, comme à chaque fois qu’il pestait. 

\- Une nuit, c’est trop court.

\- Quand tu reviendras pour un week-end entier, je t’emmènerai à la mer.

Hoshiumi enfouit davantage son visage dans ses vêtements et Hirugami s’autorisa à resserrer son étreinte à son tour. Même ainsi, il avait encore l’impression que c’était Hoshiumi qui le protégeait.

xxx

Hirugami ne demandait pas plus. C’était déjà bien plus que ce qu’il aurait osé espéré. Il était évident que leur relation manquait de clarté mais il avait retrouvé la sensation de cette chaleur qui l’emplissait et il ne voulait plus y toucher de peur de la faire s’enfuir. Et peu importait cette angoisse qui revenait à mesure que leur lien se resserrait. Peu importait si un jour prochain, Hoshiumi lui annonçait qu’il avait rencontré quelqu’un, qu’il aurait moins de son temps et de son cœur à lui consacrer. Parce qu’en attendant, Hirugami était libre de profiter de cet espoir qui était là, à nouveau, d’autant plus vivace qu’il renaissait de cendres anciennes qui comprenaient bien qu’une nouvelle chance leur était accordée de brûler. Et il lui murmurait, au point qu’il était tenté de le croire, que ce malheur redouté n’arriverait jamais si bien qu’Hirugami se laissait parfois aller à l’idée étourdissante qu’il pourrait vraiment tout gagner.

Il n’y avait plus l’impatience, la frénésie qu’il ressentait quand il était adolescent. Il avait l’impression que la paix d’Hoshiumi l’avait envahi à son tour. Il était prêt au bonheur comme au malheur. Il avait eu sa part de doute. Maintenant, il se contentait de prendre ce que la vie lui offrait, savourant tous les bonheurs qu’il pouvait saisir à la dérobée. Il n’était plus temps de se questionner sur sa chance. Sa culpabilité existait encore, et elle restait vive quand il pensait à ce qu’il avait fait après le lycée et cette fameuse nuit. Mais il n’y avait plus d’incertitude : il savait très bien, à présent, que si la fortune tournait et le punissait, il ne pourrait jamais plus que s’en prendre à lui-même.

xxx

Quand Hoshiumi vint la fois suivante, Hirugami l’emmena à la mer. Il lui fit visiter le refuge où il lui montra une mouette, qui finissait sa convalescence après avoir eu l’aile brisée. Il lui expliqua qu'ils l'avaient baguée et qu'ils pourraient ainsi suivre ses mouvements quand elle aurait été relâchée. Il ajouta :

\- Les mouettes sont des oiseaux migrateurs. Selon les saisons, elles reviennent toujours au même endroit. Si on appelait celle-ci Kourai ? C'est un jeune mâle vigoureux et courageux.

Hoshiumi regarda Hirugami. Ses yeux brillaient certainement un peu trop forts, comme son sourire. Mais maintenant Hirugami était à nouveau habitué à ces éblouissements.

\- Oui, appelons-la Kourai. 

\- Il faudrait que tu reviennes au printemps quand nous la relâcherons.

\- Je reviendrai avant.

Ils retournèrent sur la plage, jouèrent un peu à se lancer la balle, plongèrent les pieds dans l'eau glacée et quand Hirugami s'allongea sur sa serviette, pour échapper au vent d’hiver qui les fouettait un peu trop vigoureusement, Hoshiumi vint poser la tête sur son ventre pour regarder les nuages et les oiseaux de mer qui volaient au dessus d'eux. 

Le soir, alors qu’Hirugami ramenait Hoshiumi à son hôtel, il lui demanda en lui donnant simultanément un petit coup d’épaule. 

\- C’est quand que tu me montres ton appart ?

\- Tu rigoles, c’est juste une piaule miteuse d’étudiant. Tour le monde n’est pas joueur professionnel de volley et n’a pas de quoi se payer un super appart.

Hoshiumi sourit. 

\- Mais bientôt tu ne le seras plus. Tu sais je me disais des vétos, il y en a besoin partout. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais venir t’installer à Osaka ? Il y a la mer et des mouettes là-bas aussi.

Hoshiumi semblait chercher laborieusement ses mots. Hirugami sourit en songeant qu’il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu’il ne l’avait pas vu aussi hésitant. 

\- Ou peut-être que moi, je pourrais essayer de voir si un club de Tokyo est intéressé. On pourrait se voir plus souvent comme ça.

\- Ce serait bien oui. Mais je ne suis pas encore décidé.

Déjà, Hoshiumi avait retrouvé son aplomb. 

\- Alors je t’attendrai.

xxx

Ce fut une étrange surprise dans les bras qu’Hoshiumi retrouva Hirugami à la gare la fois suivante. C’était un petit chiot roux qui renifla les doigts d’Hirugami dès qu’il les approcha de lui.

\- Il s’appelle Yuki. Pour le moment, je voyage beaucoup, alors je ne peux pas trop le prendre avec moi. Si tu es d’accord, tu pourrais le garder pour moi, le temps que… Enfin si tu préfères, je peux le laisser chez mes parents.

Hirugami tendit les mains pour prendre le chiot dans ses bras. 

\- Merci. Je l’adore déjà.

Hoshiumi regardait l’animal lécher joyeusement le visage d’Hirugami et il dit : 

\- Alors c’est vrai que les animaux sont capables de sentir ceux qui sauront prendre soin d’eux.

Il n’ajoutèrent rien, ne se touchèrent pas mais leurs yeux se caressèrent l’un l’autre et il sembla à Hirugami que c’était un engagement de tous leurs cœurs.

Sur le compte Instagram d’Hoshiumi, il y eut bientôt plein de photos de Yuki, et d’Hirugami aussi, et cela lui permettait, paradoxalement, de comprendre et d’accepter que ce qu’il vivait était vraiment la réalité.

xxx

Hoshiumi était bien là quand le temps fut venu pour Kourai la mouette de retrouver sa liberté.

Ils se rendirent sur la falaise où avaient toujours lieu les lâchers et ils purent voir l’oiseau prendre doucement son envol pour retourner dans le ciel. Avec Hoshiumi à ses côtés, le voir s’éloigner pour finalement disparaître ne procura à Hirugami qu'une légère pointe de mélancolie et quand ses doigts se nouèrent aux siens, il eut l’impression que c’était son cœur qui décollait enfin. 

Ils repartirent vers le refuge. Une bourrasque violente souffla et la façon dont Hoshiumi se plaça devant lui, comme par réflexe, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de l'en protéger, acheva de bouleverser Hirugami. 

Hirugami adorait aller à la mer désormais. Il aimait le fracas toujours régulier, toujours renouvelé des vagues éclatant sur les rochers. Il adorait la sensation de marcher dans le sable, de ne pas connaître l'aplomb de son prochain pas. Il aimait la façon dont il arrivait à composer avec chaque légère instabilité. Il aimait regarder le ciel et le sourire d’Hoshiumi trop vastes jusqu’à en avoir le vertige. 

Alors qu’ils marchaient sur la plage, Hoshiumi lui avait repris la main et Hirugami savourait chaque seconde de ce contact qui n'était jamais banal pour lui. Il avait l’impression qu’il ne le serait jamais. Soudain, Hoshiumi s'immobilisa, retenant le bras d’Hirugami et le forçant à se tourner face à lui. Il avait l'air un peu capricieux et contrarié. 

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu’un jour tu vas m'embrasser ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

\- Mais c'est toujours moi qui doit te proposer tout, faire chaque premier pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression de te forcer, que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de me voir ni de me toucher.

\- Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser et de toucher. Mais je ne peux pas. 

Hoshiumi lui jeta un regard interloqué. Il était sûrement temps maintenant de tout lui dire. Bien sûr, il allait probablement le perdre, mais tout était devenu trop concret entre eux désormais, trop sincère aussi, pour continuer à cacher la vérité. Il lui raconta tout, ce qu’il avait pensé à lui faire, ce qu'il avait fait, il lui parla des démons qui s'étaient tus mais qui pouvaient toujours revenir, qui ne disparaîtraient jamais complètement. Il avait l’impression d’être dans un de ces cours de dissection et de dévoiler, dans toute leur horreur, ses chairs et ses entrailles putrides. 

Même s’il avait envie de fuir, Hirugami se forçait à regarder Hoshiumi et il saisissait toutes les nuances de ses émotions sur son visage toujours si franc : la peur, la colère, l'indignation, le dégoût, la compassion. Ce n’était plus pour souffrir mais juste pour affronter, avec lucidité, sa responsabilité. Hoshiumi attendit qu'il ait terminé puis il lâcha sa main et, sans un mot, partit sans se retourner. 

Hirugami eut à nouveau la conscience du vide qui l'attirait, menaçait de le faire tomber, d'aspirer tout ce qu'il avait patiemment réussi à créer pour le combler. Mais il ne s'effondra pas. Il réussit à se rattacher à la certitude que cette fois, il avait enfin agi comme il le fallait. Et peu importait s'il ne pouvait plus être heureux après ça, jamais il ne le regretterait.

xxx

Alors qu’ils avaient quartier libre pour le début de soirée, après leur arrivée au camp d’été, Hoshiumi l’avait entraîné sur la plage. Hirugami aimait la montagne, la forêt, les lacs, dont l’aspect immuable l’apaisait. Il n’était pas vraiment pour la sensation d’étourdissement qui le saisit quand il aperçut la mer, sans cesse fluctuante, toujours menaçante. Ou alors peut-être était-ce le fait de la contempler au côté d’Hoshiumi. Il put le voir enlever ses chaussures et pousser un soupir – assez troublant, avouons-le – quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sable. Hirugami l’imita et il s’approchèrent de la mer, jusqu’à ce que les vagues lèchent les pieds d’Hoshiumi qui eut un frisson. Il se retourna alors vers Hirugami avec un sourire satisfait et fier, comme un enfant qui voudrait montrer ce qu’il a accompli, et cette fois c’est lui qui frissonna.

Ils longèrent un moment la plage, sans un mot. Une ombre passa au dessus d’eux. Hoshiumi leva la tête et demanda : 

\- Eh, toi qui t’y connais, c’est quoi cet oiseau ?

\- C’est un albatros.

\- Ses ailes sont immenses par rapport à la taille de son corps !

\- Oui, et elles lui permettent de parcourir des milliers de kilomètres sans même un battement d’ailes.

\- Alors c’est décidé, je suis un albatros. Ou je le serai dans ma prochaine vie ! 

Hoshiumi avait utilisé un ton exagérément enthousiaste et si Hirugami voulait couper court à la sensation étouffante d’émerveillement que cela créait dans son propre ventre, et qui pourrait le mener à commettre on ne sait quelle folie, il fallait mieux trouver une solution. Il avisa un oiseau blanc posé un peu plus loin sur les rochers et le désigna du doigt.

\- Rêve pas, tu seras juste cette petite mouette, au mieux.

Hoshiumi lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras pour exprimer son mécontentement. Hirugami éclata de rire en voyant cette moue renfrognée qui lui donnait, à chaque fois qu’elle apparaissait, cet air si enfantin et innocent. Le plan avait fonctionné. Hirugami ressentait maintenant une joie plus paisible.

\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Tu es incroyable.

_Incroyable. Incroyablement merveilleux._

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, et le besoin de faire sortir par des gestes, sinon des mots, cet attachement puissant, il s’empara alors de la casquette d’Hoshiumi et se mit à courir sur la plage. Hoshiumi se lança à sa poursuite et quand il le rattrapa, Hirugami lui fit face, l’air bravache, en levant son bras qui tenait la casquette au dessus de sa tête. 

\- Essaye de l’attraper maintenant.

_Tiens, cours-moi après un peu pour une fois. Ça changera._

Hoshiumi ne semblait pas vraiment contrarié. Il souriait, prêt à relever le défi. Hirugami avait manifestement sous-estimé l’effet du sable sur son corps trop lourd. Malgré son saut, son regard fut obscurci par la silhouette d’Hoshiumi qui se plaça entre ses yeux et le soleil. Pris par la surprise et une sensation soudaine, intense, de vertige, il tomba à la renverse et entraîna Hoshiumi dans une chute qui fut amortie par le sable. Dès que l’étourdissement qui en découla fut passée, il réalisa qu’Hoshiumi lui avait pris la casquette des mains. 

\- J’ai gagné.

_Tellement de fois… ça fait un bon petit moment que je suis complètement démuni face à toi._

Hirugami éclata de rire, savourant la sensation du sable sous son corps, si arrangeant, quand ils s’adaptait aux courbes de leurs corps, la vision du visage d’Hoshiumi près du sien, puis le bruit de son rire qui retentit à son tour. Finalement, décréta-t-il si silencieusement, il aimait bien la mer.

Quand il put enfin reprendre son souffle, Hirugami se tourna vers Hoshiumi et il croisa son regard qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu sur terre. Il préféra regarder le ciel, qui lui semblait tout de même moins vertigineux et dit en étendant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, comme s’il pouvait le toucher : 

\- Quel que soit l’oiseau, quel que soit le ciel, je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder voler.

_Je ne me lasserai jamais de t’aimer._

Puis réalisant que ce qu’il avait dit, un peu malgré lui, un peu parce qu’il crevait d’envie d’entretenir cette proximité et cette confiance absolue qu’il sentait parfois entre Hoshiumi et lui, était sûrement un peu trop tendre dans ses mots et dans son ton, il se redressa d’un bond. Hors de question de gâcher le souvenir précieux de cette promenade par la moindre sensation de gêne entre eux. Il distingua des silhouettes un peu plus loin, plissa les yeux, et s’écria : 

\- C’est Hakubo et Bessho, on les rejoint ?

Il s’avança vers eux d’un pas vif et fut soudain ébranlé par le poids d’Hoshiumi qui lui avait sauté sur le dos, enlaçant son cou de ses bras. Hirugami saisit ses cuisses, avec un frisson qu’il aurait préféré éviter. Il était ébranlé aussi par la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Ébranlé aussi par les mots qu’Hoshiumi prononça ensuite en écartant les bras après avoir constaté qu’il était suffisamment stable maintenant qu’Hirguami le tenait fermement (peut être un peu trop fermement ?). 

\- Voilà maintenant, je suis un albatros. 

_Non, maintenant, nous sommes un albatros, mais c’est presque la même chose._

Hirugami se mit à courir à la rencontre de leurs camarades en savourant à nouveau le contact des bras d’Hoshiumi autour de son cou. 

Il faudrait bien qu’il lui dise un jour mais pas maintenant, pas avec tous les risques que cela comprenait, pas ce jour bien trop parfait. Et peut-être même qu’il avait ses chances finalement ? Mais de toute façon, ils avaient le temps, non ?

xxx

Hirugami retourna finalement s’installer à Liyama. Ses résultats brillants tout au long de sa formation lui permirent d’être embauché au parc national. Il put ainsi passer le plus clair de ses journées à sillonner la forêt et les montagnes, jusqu’au lac, pour y surveiller l’activité des animaux, évaluer leurs effectifs, leur vitesse de reproduction.

Quelques semaines après son retour, il quitta la maison de ses parents, pour aller vivre de l’autre côté du lac, dans une demeure ancienne, depuis longtemps abandonnée, qu’il avait rachetée. Il passa son temps libre à la retaper, à consolider la structure, réparer les fuites, aménager l’intérieur pour le rendre chaleureux. Même s’ils lui demandaient ce qu’il trouvait à cette vieillerie et comment il pouvait la préférer au confort de leur maison moderne, souvent, le week-end, ses parents venaient l’aider. Sa mère s’épouvantait des violentes averses d’été qui pouvaient, selon elle, transpercer le toit, de l’hiver qui finirait par arriver et Hirugami riait en lui disant que d’ici là, le temps aidant, tout ce qui devait l’être serait réparé. 

A force d’efforts, son souhait fut réalisé et bientôt, quand son frère ou sa sœur venait rendre visite à ses parents, il put y accueillir ses neveux qui insistaient à chaque fois pour venir y passer la nuit sous prétexte qu’on aurait dit une maison hantée. Hirugami riait mais il sentait qu’elle l’était d’une certaine façon, ou plutôt que c’était lui qui était hanté par le souvenir de cette dernière année qui venait de s’écouler. Et il savourait ces soirs-là, les cris joyeux qui l’accompagnaient quand il se rendait sur sa corniche pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Fukuro ne lui parlait plus d’Hoshiumi et il ne posait pas de question non plus. Hirugami avait l’impression qu’il avait compris qu’il valait mieux éviter. 

Il n’avait pas reçu de nouvelles d’Hoshiumi depuis que Kourai la mouette et ses espoirs s’étaient envolés et il savait très bien qu’il ne devait plus jamais rien espérer. Hirugami avait supprimé tous ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux et il résistait à l’envie qu’il avait de se rendre sur celui d’Hoshiumi pour savoir s’il avait enlevé toutes les photos d’eux qu’il avait contenues. A la place, il ouvrait la porte coulissante qui menait au jardin et il savourait les senteurs de l’été qui s’aventuraient à l’intérieur, écoutait toutes les rumeurs de la foret et invariablement la truffe de Yuki venait se poser sur sa main, comme pour le consoler. Hoshiumi n’était jamais revenu le chercher mais de toute façon, il était évident que ça avait toujours été le chien d’Hirugami. 

Et quand cela ne suffisait pas, il partait jusqu’à sa corniche. Retrouver ce lieu familier avait achevé de le libérer. A chaque fois qu’il s’y rendait, il finissait par rejoindre le chemin qu’il avait parcouru tant de fois depuis qu’il était enfant et une fois qu’il surplombait le lac, les douleurs lui paraissaient minuscules depuis cette hauteur. 

Désormais, quand il repensait à ses années de lycée et à celle qui venait de s’écouler, il lui semblait qu’il avait eu sa part de bonheur. Tout s’était arrêté brusquement, par sa faute. Mais il arrivait à se nourrir de tout ce qu’il avait vécu, des délices de cette attente pleine d’espoir et de douceur à laquelle il avait eu droit, deux fois, et il se sentait chanceux. 

Les enfants du coin lui rapportèrent bientôt des oiseaux blessés. Il retrouva le plaisir de pouvoir libérer ceux qu’il avait réussi à soigner et même quand d’autres mouraient, à la tristesse et à la déception se mêlait la reconnaissance de savoir qu’ils l’avaient fait pour lui aussi. 

Un soir, peu après avoir emménagé, il s’était placé au bord de la corniche, ses orteils dépassant du rocher, dans le vide, et en écartant les bras, il s’était figuré qu’il volait. Il n’avait plus peur de tomber, c’était déjà fait. Et la simple certitude qu’il pouvait faire un pas en avant, que tout pourrait s’arrêter quand il le souhaitait, suffit à le libérer définitivement de l’envie diffuse qu’il en avait eu et comme par le passé, cela lui donna la force d’avancer, pour soutenir ceux qui comptaient pour lui et l’entouraient, pour encore réparer des ailes cassées. 

Il avait enfin trouvé une paix, certes un peu trop délicate, mais douce, plus que tout ce qu’il avait espéré.

xxx

Parfois, quand il n’y avait plus d’espoir, c’était l’inespéré qui advenait.

Un soir, alors qu’Hirugami profitait de la brise d’été et des dernières couleurs ambrées du soleil couchant, qui achevaient d’être avalées par le lac et les collines, il aperçut Yuki se redresser, comme à l’affût de ce qui pourrait sortir du sous-bois. La lumière était devenue trop floue et obscure et Hirugami dut plisser les yeux quand il aperçut une silhouette découper le voile bleuté du crépuscule. Il avait trop peur que ce soit encore un de ces rêves doux-amers auquel il ne pouvait pas encore renoncer – probablement ne le pourrait-il jamais. Mais Yuki s’agitait, poussant de légers jappements à présent et Hirugami comprit que ses sens ne l’avaient pas trompé : c’était bien Hoshiumi qui s’avançait vers eux. Yuki l’accueillit joyeusement, en posant ses pattes sur ses cuisses, et Hoshiumi lui rendit ses caresses. 

\- Fukuro-san m’a donné ton adresse et quand j’ai vu que tu n’y étais pas, ça a été facile de te trouver.

Hirugami ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander ce qu’il faisait-là alors que cela le rendait si heureux et qu’il s’en foutait même éperdument. Il se releva d’un bond et lui fit face. Hoshiumi reprit : 

\- J’ai appris une grande nouvelle récemment. Je suis sélectionné pour jouer dans l’équipe du Japon.

\- Félicitations ! Tu es vraiment incroyab...

Hoshiumi reprit en plaçant sa main devant lui comme un paravent.

\- Attends. Cela aurait dû être un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, sauf que ce n’était pas le cas parce que la personne à laquelle j’avais le plus envie de l’annoncer n’était pas auprès de moi... Alors je suis venu. Pour te dire ça aussi. Maintenant que je suis là, devant toi, je me sens un peu bête d’avoir débarqué brusquement. J’aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant d’agir…

Hoshiumi souriait de façon un peu forcée, comme pour masquer une gêne, une tristesse qu’il ne voulait pas étaler. Cette fois, c’est Hirugami qui sentit qu’il devait l’aider, dissiper ses doutes. C’étaient les moments où il lui paraissait le plus naturel et évident de parler. 

\- Tu as bien fait. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Et tellement heureux que tu sois là. 

Un silence s’installa. Hirugami avait parlé d’instinct, mais à mesure qu’il réalisait ce qui était en train de se passer, il ne savait plus quoi ajouter et commençait à se sentir paralysé. Mais Hoshiumi était venu avec toutes les solutions.

\- Tu me fais visiter ta nouvelle maison. Si j’en crois tes neveux, elle est trop stylée.

Hirugami le guida à travers la forêt dans laquelle ils marchèrent en silence, Yuki courant joyeusement de l’un à l’autre, réclamant successivement des caresses à chacun. L’obscurité autour d’eux était presque rassurante. Elle masquait tout ce qui ne pouvait être dit encore, montré, elle les enveloppait de son voile de secret. Et elle était vivante aussi alors que les oiseaux de nuits s’envolaient, faisant retentir, dans l’écho de la nuit, le froufroutement d’ailes déployées et leurs hululements mélancoliques. 

Une fois arrivés, Hirugami lui fit faire le tour de la maison avant de se mettre à préparer à manger sous le regard toujours silencieux mais attentif d’Hohsiumi. Il essayait d’ignorer les douces illusions qui l’assaillaient à l’aide d’explications rationnelles. Hoshiumi n’aimait juste pas quitter les gens sans s’être expliqué avec eux, il était trop sincère pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à ce qu’il lui avait dit juste quelques heures auparavant et il avait beau s’y employer, de toutes ses forces, il n’arrivait pas totalement à repousser cet espoir qui tentait d’ouvrir à nouveau la porte de son cœur. 

Hoshiumi finit par l’interroger sur son nouveau travail et Hirugami put ainsi retrouver un peu de contenance en lui expliquant en quoi cela consistait. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait, il arriva à se détendre un peu, à se dire que les explications arriveraient quand il le faudrait. Il était tard déjà quand Hoshiumi dit : 

\- C’est vrai qu’on se se sent bien ici. Est-ce que je peux rester ?

\- Oui.

Hirugami lui montra la chambre où il avait l’habitude de faire dormir ses neveux et ramassa avec empressement les quelques jouets qui y traînaient. Puis, il sortit et fit coulisser la porte derrière lui après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Il poussa un soupir, resta un instant figé et posa doucement sa main contre la fine cloison. Il avait l’impression de pouvoir prélever ainsi, dans son corps, l’essence de la présence d’Hoshiumi de l’autre côté du battant. Il savait qu’il devait s’éloigner, que la situation pouvait devenir embarrassante si Hoshiumi décidait de se rendre à la salle de bain. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, lorsqu’il qu’il entendit de légers froissements dans la chambre. Il avait l’impression irrationnelle que la main d’Hoshiumi touchait la sienne à travers le mur et il ne savait plus s’il entendait seulement les battements de son seul cœur au bout de ses doigts. Électrisé par cette sensation, il retira prestement la main et put enfin regagner sa chambre. 

Le lendemain, il se leva tôt pour aller travailler et laissa à Hoshiumi un déjeuner. Il voulait lui écrire un mot, mais ne savait pas lesquels utiliser. Devait-il lui dire qu’il pouvait rester là autant de temps qu’il le voudrait ? Mais cela ne revenait-il pas à tenter de lui imposer sa volonté ? Devait-il juste le remercier d’être venu, lui dire au revoir ? Mais là c’était prendre le risque qu’il se sente obligé de partir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien laisser. Cela serait définitivement trop froid. Toutes ces incertitudes qui l’auraient auparavant terrifié lui donnaient juste à présent, une pointe d’excitation, la sensation diffuse de délicieuses possibilités. Il finit par laisser un court mot à côté du déjeuner : « Passe une bonne journée. » Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui répéter cette phrase chaque jour, jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. 

Hoshiumi était toujours là quand Hirugami revint le soir et il le salua avec chaleur et retenue. Hirugami ne fit aucune remarque au sujet de sa présence et à la place, il lui raconta sa journée, qu’une ourse du parc s’était blessée et qu’ils avaient dû l’anesthésier et la capturer pour pouvoir la soigner. 

\- Je vois qu’il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas.

Hoshiumi avait souri tendrement en disant cela et Hirugami sentit cette chaleur l’envahir aussi. 

\- Il me reste quelques jours libres avant le premier stage d’entraînement avec la sélection. Est-ce ce que je peux rester encore un peu.

_Tu pourrais rester pour toujours ?_

\- Bien sûr, mais je vais devoir aller travailler. Que vas-tu faire de tes journées ?

\- Je passerai chez tes parents. Fukuro-san m’a dit qu’il allait venir. Je trouverai bien là-bas quelqu’un pour jouer au volley. Et puis arrête de te mettre la pression, de te compliquer la vie pour rien en voulant toujours que tout soit parfait, en cherchant toujours à être parfait.

Hirugami rit.

\- C’est toi qui me dit ça ? Kourai, je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un de plus persévérant que toi, avec plus la volonté de s’améliorer.

Hoshiumi eut une petite moue vexée mais il se détendit vite et elle se mua en un sourire.

\- C’est vrai que compenser ses failles pour se réaliser, ça trouve un écho en moi. Nous sommes plus semblables que tu ne le penses Sachiro.

\- Sauf que toi tu ne faiblis jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est vrai mais moi j’ai accepté l’idée que je ne pouvais pas être parfait. Personne ne l’est.

_Je n’en suis pas si sûr._

Hoshiumi resta quelques jours de plus. Il passa une journée au parc, le suivant dans ses activités et jamais il n’avait paru aussi agréable à Hirugami d’arpenter les collines et la forêt. 

Le samedi, ils se rendirent chez les parents d’Hirugami. Fukuro était là aussi, avec sa famille. Personne ne posa de question sur le fait qu’Hoshiumi s’était installé chez Hirugami. Ils jouèrent au volley, tous ensemble, et à présent que les enfants se mêlaient à eux, il semblait à Hirugami que ses parents étaient plus cléments, moins préoccupés qu’auparavant par la précision technique des gestes de chacun. Il songea que le temps semblait avoir le pouvoir d’adoucir les cœurs. Et il le sentait aussi en son sein, alors que le sien lui semblait protégé par des brindilles et du duvet.

Hirugami se saisissait de sa petite nièce pour l’aider à smasher par dessus le filet. Et quand elle réussit, il la fit tournoyer alors qu’elle lançait un cri de joie victorieuse. Hoshiumi s’approcha de lui et tapa dans la main que la fillette lui avait tendue. Puis il dit : 

\- Comment peux-tu penser que tu ne peux pas faire de bien aux gens, les aider à se sentir plus grands ?

Hirugami était bouleversé. Il avait envie d’embrasser Hoshiumi, ignorant tout le monde autour. Il voulait se remplir de ses mots, les avaler en les aspirant directement dans sa bouche. 

Mais déjà Fukuro s’était approché s’écriant que Yuki avait encore volé le ballon et il dut s’arracher au regard intense qu’Hoshiumi lui avait lancé. 

Après le déjeuner, ils partirent chercher les dernières mûres de l’été et alors qu’ils marchaient dans la foret, Hirugami pouvait voir le dos et les épaules d’Hoshiumi devant lui. La journée était encore brûlante si bien qu’il avait parfois l’impression que la réalité s’estompait pour devenir un mirage merveilleux. 

Le dernier soir, ils retournèrent sur la corniche pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Ils étaient assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide et Hirugami se sentait plus en sécurité qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Hoshiumi était nimbé des dernier rayons du soleil couchant et Hirugami ne pouvait plus les distinguer de lui à présent, ni savoir d’où provenait vraiment la lumière. 

\- Tu pars déjà demain.

\- Oui. Il va y avoir Shoyo-kun et Tobio-kun, et Wakatoshi-san aussi. Je suis tellement impatient rien que d’y penser.

Même s’il savait qu’il n’avait aucune légitimité, Hirugami s’assombrit un instant à l’idée qu’Hoshiumi ne semblait pas attristé par l’arrivée imminente de la saison de championnat, qui succéderait au stage, et qui l’emmènerait à nouveau loin de lui.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, je revendrai bientôt. On est voisins après tout maintenant.

Hirugami le regarda, interloqué. Hoshiumi rit puis sourit avec l’air satisfait de quelqu’un qui attend, pour dévoiler une surprise, le moment où elle fera le plus d’effet. 

\- Oui je ne te l’ai pas dit, mais tu as devant toi la nouvelle brillante recrue des Nagano Tridents.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit avant ?

\- Je voulais être sur que ça te rendrait heureux. Tu n’es pas le seul à douter de l’amour qu’on peut te porter. D’ailleurs si tu veux, tu pourras m’aider à chercher un appart en revenant… 

Hoshiumi semblait un peu embarrassé. Cela n’arrivait pas souvent. Hirugami devait l’aider. Il prit un air excessivement outré.

\- Quoi elle ne te plaît pas ma maison. Tu sais, on est vite à Nagano d’ici.

Son ton était déjà devenu un peu trop suppliant à son goût. Hoshiumu s’empressa de répondre dans un large sourire.

\- Elle est parfaite. Ou plutôt, non, elle est parfaite pour moi.

Hirugami ne pouvait rien répondre. Il avait bien trop envie de pleurer. Il posa plutôt sa main sur celle d’Hoshiumi. Hoshiumi ne la retira pas. Il la retourna même, pour nouer ses doigts à ceux d’Hirugami. En sentant toute la matérialité de cette promesse muette, Hirugami se sentit coupable à nouveau. A mesure qu’il en réalisait toute la portée, il avait l’impression de ne pas la mériter.

\- Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que j’ai fait ? Ça n’a pas de sens.

\- Il faut vraiment qu’il y ait une raison ? Arrête de faire comme si tout était juste dans la vie, une histoire de faute et de punition. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que j’ai de bonnes raisons de t’en vouloir, de vouloir m’éloigner de toi. Mais Sachiro je m’en fous, parce ce vide que j’ai dans la poitrine, cette sensation d’être seul même quand je suis entouré, ils ne disparaissent plus que quand je suis avec toi.

On entendit soudain des cris aigus dans la forêt et une nuée d’oiseaux s’envola brusquement dans le ciel attirant leurs regards à tous deux. Quand Hirugami posa ses yeux vers Hoshiumi à nouveau, il le regardait de ses yeux trop brillants, avec un air presque implorant.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Hirugami s’exécuta. Quand il sentit le corps d’Hoshiumi contre lui et sa chaleur, il serra plus fort, s’imprégnant de son odeur, de la forme de son corps. Hirugami avait passé des années à chercher les mots justes à prononcer, à regretter ceux qui ne l’avaient pas été et Hoshiumi venait de lui montrer le chemin en les prononçant pour lui. Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait y arriver lui aussi alors il caressait son dos, ses cheveux pour le lui montrer à la place.

Alors qu’il mesurait toute l’ampleur de cette nouvelle chance qui lui était offerte, il constata que la nuit était presque tombée. Le vertige avait désormais la couleur du ciel brusquement dégagé et illuminé par la lumière pâle et subtile d’Hoshiumi. Et plus que jamais, il n’avait rien d’effrayant. Hirugami se sentait plus léger qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Et cela n’avait plus rien de cette impression d’être vide et de se dissoudre pour ne plus rien sentir qui l’avait étreint tant de fois. C’était l’impression d’être plein d’air, de vent et de lumière. Peut-être était-ce ce que ressentaient les oiseaux quand ils s’envolaient pour la première fois ? Est-ce qu’ils pouvaient sentir aussi cette sensation d’harmonie, d’avoir trouvé la place qui leur était réservée dans l’univers, de faire enfin ce pour quoi ils étaient nés ? La sienne était en haut de cette corniche, à regarder éternellement les oiseaux et Hoshiumi voler, accomplissant des arabesques folles dans le ciel, pour rappeler à tous ce qu’était la beauté. 

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu’un jour tu vas m’embrasser ?

Hirugami sourit mais il préférait ne pas lui faire répéter ces mots une nouvelle fois. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d’Hoshiumi et l’entendit gémir et faiblir entre ses bras. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux saisir la douceur de cette caresse et il frémit quand la main hésitante d’Hoshiumi se posa sur sa joue, derrière son oreille. Hirugami avait envie de lui faire sentir que sa place, à lui, c’était dans ses bras, qu’elle serait l’unique refuge dont il aurait besoin, qu’il était désormais aussi sûr qu’il pouvait le souhaiter. Hoshiumi s’éloigna un instant et dit avec une douceur presque insupportable : 

\- Tu sais que je ne m’attarde pas souvent sur mes doutes et mes chagrins. Mais je m’attarderai sur les tiens si tu en as besoin. Tu m’expliqueras et j’apprendrai. Je ne pense pas que les gens puissent être des remèdes ou des pansements mais c’est normal de rechercher quelqu’un qui peut nous faire du bien. Je ferai tout pour te faire du bien et te faire sentir que toi aussi tu peux faire du bien aux autres, que tu m’en fais à moi.

Hirugami ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait mériter tout cela après ce qu’il avait fait, tout cet égoïsme, toute cette violence. Le fait d’être pardonné le libérait enfin du poids de tout ce qu’il était. C’était comme si Hoshiumi, en acceptant toutes ses failles, en leur accordant le droit d’exister, avait déjà commencé à les combler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Cela ne dut pas échapper à Hoshiumi même si l’obscurité était déjà tombée. La lune brillait et les étoiles commençaient à se lever. 

Hoshiumi l’embrassa à son tour, et avec plus d’avidité cette fois. Il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et la serra avec force comme pour se rapprocher davantage de lui. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait donné une telle impression de s’emplir de l’autre. Son désir qu’il avait pourtant cru éteint était ravivé, brusquement, par un espoir tout neuf, et il revenait plus violemment que jamais. Il étreignit avec force la taille d’Hoshiumi, saisissant son épaule de son autre main, accentuant la proximité entre leurs corps. Ce ne semblait pas être un problème pour Hoshiumi qui, après avoir éloigné son visage en soupirant, dit d’une voix basse, tremblante mais avec toujours cette même franchise si droite, frontale, altruiste et compréhensive : 

\- Je veux que me fasses du bien maintenant et que tu me montres comment t’en faire. 

Hirugami reconnaissait bien Hoshiumi qui fonçait sans se laisser aller à des atermoiements, et les idées qu’il envisagea firent circuler son sang dans ses joues et partout déjà. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il ne pensait plus qu’en terme de souffrance et de soulagement et plus de joie. Et il lui semblait qu’elle renaissait soudain, du sourire timide et contagieux d’Hoshiumi, sous la forme d’une intense et étourdissante euphorie. 

Le sol était un peu dur sous eux mais il s’en accommodaient, persuadés qu’il n’existait pas de meilleur lieu pour faire le pont entre le passé et le présent, les enfants qu’ils avaient été et les hommes qu’ils étaient devenus. Pas de meilleur endroit pour se jeter dans le vide et s’envoler ensemble jusqu’à toucher le ciel.

Le fait de sentir le corps de Hoshiumi couché sous le sien, même à travers leurs vêtements, réveilla plus précisément en lui un désir puissant, impérieux, enivrant. Il sentait son propre corps s’échapper, comme s’il voyait la scène de l’extérieur et qu’ainsi, enfin, il était incapable de rien gâcher. Il se vit saisir les poignets d’Hoshiumi, les serrer et l’excitation monta encore quand à ses propres ahanements répondirent les soupirs de plaisir d’Hoshiumi, qu’il aspirait en les entrecoupant de baisers.

Et alors qu’il l’entendait gémir de plus en plus fort à mesure que leurs corps se frottaient, il savait que cela suffisait, pour le moment, pour les emmener tous les deux où ils le désiraient. Mais il imaginait déjà tout de même d’autres choses, pendant qu’il s’emplissait de la sensation de la langue d’Hoshiumi qui pénétrait avec vigueur dans sa propre bouche avant qu’il n’hoquette en lâchant un râle plus profond, brûlant, dans le cou d’Hirugami.

Il lui semblait que son cœur était descendu dans son ventre et qu’il battait frénétiquement, plus violemment que jamais. Le vertige était désormais cette caresse trop humide et intime qui glissait sur sa chair, qui le transperçait jusqu’à le faire hurler de plaisir. Son corps était trop plein d’amour jusqu’à ce qu’il le sente déborder, exploser.

Il revenait doucement à une sensation de réalité, quand il fut pris par la crainte d’avoir déçu Hoshiumi, d’avoir tout fait de travers, entraîné par son propre désir. Il devait savoir et pour cela il devait réussir à demander. 

\- Dis-moi quant tu veux que je m’arrête, dis-moi si ça t’ a pas plu, si tu veux pas recommencer. Dis moi que tu ne fais pas ça juste pour prendre soin de moi encore.

Hoshiumi se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je croyais que c’était assez clair. Et je crève d’envie de recommencer. Tout de suite. 

C’était la réponse qu’il attendait et les derniers mots étaient déjà prononcés d’une voix plus grave à mesure que le visage d’Hirugami descendait le long du corps d’Hoshiumi pendant qu’il déboutonnait son pantalon mouillé. Hirugami pouvait le sentir frissonner, le regardait se tortiller, de façon incontrôlée. Il savourait la sensation de la main d’Hoshiumi qui serrait ses cheveux pour l’encourager plus nettement. 

Alors qu’il avait la bouche pleine à ras-bord d’Hoshiumi, son désir renaissait aussi et Hirugami frémissait déjà à l’idée de toutes les façons dont ils pourraient s’emplir l’un de l’autre, dont Hoshiumi dur puis liquide en lui pourrait le maintenir, lui donner de la consistance et le remplir. Ce serait un moyen de rendre tangible, physique et concret ce qu’il ressentait déjà au fond de lui, de son cœur, dans toute sa poitrine qui se gonflait de plaisir. Les voix dans sa tête à présent lui disait de l’aimer, de le protéger, qu’il en avait le droit. 

La nuit était douce et ils la passèrent là, sans qu’Hirugami ne puisse savoir, le lendemain, s’il avait vraiment dormi. Il était trop occupé à protéger Hoshiumi de la raideur du sol, à l’en élever en le tenant entre ses bras. Quand il ouvrait les yeux, il pouvait voir le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Il n’était pas vide. Il était plein des oiseaux qui volaient de jour comme de nuit, et au-delà encore, plein d’étoiles qui étaient autant de souhaits brillants à réaliser. Même les étoiles filantes ne lui paraissaient plus tristes. Elles avaient juste la beauté d’un espoir récompensé, d’un vœu réalisé qui laissait sa place à un nouveau. 

Au petit matin, il put voir le ciel redevenir bleu et liquide, Hoshiumi serré contre lui, et ce fut comme s’il voyait se lever le soleil pour la première fois, comme s’il distinguait réellement toutes ses couleurs, dans leurs nuances parfaites. Il lui semblait même qu’il avait le pouvoir de les toucher, de les prélever de ses doigts, de les ôter au ciel pour en enduire la réalité palpitante du corps d’Hoshiumi qu’il tenait fermement contre lui, entre ses bras.

Hirugami avait toujours exprimé ce qu’il ressentait profondément avec des gestes plutôt qu’avec des mots, souvent pour son malheur - mais pas ce soir-là. Il pouvait enfin savourer les gestes qui avaient la forme de son bonheur. Mais il avait bien trop souvent ignoré le pouvoir libérateur et réconfortant de la parole et il savait que c’était quelque chose qu’il devait rectifier. Il lui semblait qu’il était enfin prêt. Et il n’y avait pas à réfléchir, juste à donner corps, enfin, à l’immatérialité et l’ineffable de ce qu’il ressentait. 

\- Kourai ?

Hoshiumi se redressa un peu, probablement conscient, malgré les voiles du sommeil dont il semblait avoir du mal à émerger, qu’il devait écouter attentivement ce qu’Hirugami avait à lui dire. Il se frotta les yeux comme pour retrouver tous ses esprits, dans un geste qu’Hirugami trouva définitivement adorable, et plongea son regard sérieux dans le sien.

\- Oui ?

Et ces mots, sincères, prononcés, sans que l’on les choisisse vraiment, comme si c’était plutôt eux qui nous avaient choisi purent franchir ses lèvres, sortir enfin. Ils auraient pu paraître un peu impersonnels, un peu usés à force d’avoir été trop utilisés par tant d’autres que lui, parfois dévoyés, mais quand il sortirent de sa bouche, il eut l’impression que c’était la première fois qu’ils étaient prononcés. 

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Ils n’étaient peut-être que l’écho imparfait de la franchise passionnée d’Hoshiumi, ils étaient sûrement un peu dérisoires mais ils avaient réussi à couler comme une eau souillée et dégoulinante d’abord mais que le flux progressif rend vive et pure. Jamais ils ne lui avaient paru aussi réels et nécessaires et ils avaient plus de sens que tout ceux qu’il avait jamais employés. 

Hoshiumi se redressa davantage, vivement et le regarda, les yeux un peu écarquillés, avant qu’ils ne se rétrécissent, se plissant à cause du sourire trop grand qu’il offrit à Hirugami en réponse.

Puis Hoshiumi se blottit à nouveau contre lui, retrouvant le refuge qu’il rechignait à quitter et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Et Hirugami put serrer à nouveau, plus fort, ce corps qui n’en finirait plus d’emplir l’espace de ses bras.


End file.
